Cold Like Steel Yet Warm Like Fire
by Steel Heart XOXO
Summary: Follow this young trainer as she embarks on her new trip in the Johto region! Things seem to be normal for her until she meets Steven Stone. Secrets and confessions are revealed as the two discover love for each other. Steven X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this my first story! Please review so I can get feedback! If you liked this chapter great! If you didn't feel free to criticize! If you LOVED it... I LOVE YOU :D Haha, this story has parts based from the show and game (emerald), but I've added my own twists. I found this chapter kinda...meh, but it gets better (I hope)! **

**Chapter One - Welcome To Littleroot**

"This is it?"

"Yep, but wait till you see the house!"

I sighed as my over excited mother rushed out of the moving van. This was not the place for an adventure seeking 15 yr old, I quickly decided as my eyes scanned the surroundings. Littleroot was a very small town with houses close together and no big buildings. Not to mention it hardly had any space for training.

Another sigh slipped through my lips as I exited the van. I had been sent to live with my mother in Littleroot while my dad was away researching pokemon in the Kanto region. My hometown back in Johto, Vermillion city. After my dad had decided to travel for a year and research, my mom decided to buy a new house. Unfortunately it had to be in a whole new region.

My dad, Byron, was fascinated with pokemon. Ever since I were a child I had been surrounded by pokemon, but my dad had only entrusted me with one.

"I'm starting to miss Johto already, how about you Kirlia?"

_"Kirlia." _The pokemon responded in a soft but sad tone.

I remember that moment perfectly. Ralts had used to psychic on a wild Zigzagoon and then it started to glow white! Startled I stumbled backwards onto my rear, but my eyes remained fixed on the pokemon. It's shape slowly changing and then_..."Kirlia!"_

I had witnessed my first pokemon evolve for the first time. Ralts had been the pokemon my dad had given me. At first I hated the fact that it reminded me of a green mushroom, but as I had become friends with the pokemon , a strong bond had formed and I grew to love it.

I adored psychic pokemon, but that didn't mean I didn't catch types that weren't. It was more of a preference.

"Honey! Let your pokemon get used to the surroundings as well and then come on inside!" My mom called from the doorway of the house.

I simply nodded and moved out of the way of the movers. I ran over to the front of our lot and sat on the grass.

Grabbing them out of my pouch, I flung my pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out Skitty, Espeon and Dratini!"

Dratini and Skitty both bursted out of their pokeball's with energy while Espeon landed gracefully on it`s feet.

_"Espy?"_ It cocked it's head and looked at me questionly.

Espeon was my pride and joy, it was my second pokemon. It was originally an Eevee I had found wandering about. Eevee had been so rambunctious and playful, but after evolving into Espeon it acted matured, poised and had developed this elegance.

I dug into my pouch and let my hand circle around another pokeball. "Should I? Nah, you can come out later", I mumbled to myself.

I let the pokeball sit in my pouch and stood up.

"Hey! So this is our new home for now guys! This is the Hoenn region!" I said spreading out my arms

My Skitty spun around in circles and Dratini started playing with Kirlia. Espeon just sat there blinking.I groaned at their lack of attentiveness. Scooping up skitty in my arms I slumped to the ground.

"You guys could pretend to be a bit enthusiastic about it", I grumbled.

"Hm, that's quite a collection you got there." My head shot up and I stared up into big purple eyes.

"Um thanks... who are you?"

The guy looked hurt for a second but then grinned.

"The name's Declan, I'm also known as the best pokemon trainer around these parts."

I scoffed at his cockiness. "Really? Well my name is"-I already know your name", he said cutting me off. "Professor Birch is my dad..." He stated, noticing my confused expression.

I paused. That meant...

"Oh! Declan!" I said snapping my fingers in recognition. "We used to play when we were kids right?"

"Yep, good to see ya!"

Professor Birch and my dad were good friends. Birch used to travel to Johto with Declan years ago when the two of us were only ten.

"You really should accept his proposal", my dad used to always say to me.

I would only shake my head. "No! I don't want a starter pokemon from Professor Birch! I have Ralts!"

"Ah, but you can still have Ralts and another pokemon" He would say coaxing me.

"Nope, Ralts is the only pokemon that I will devote my love to! It's my one and only partner dad!"

Looking back, I laughed at my own foolishness. That forgotten proposal wasn't looking so bad now though.

I sprang to my feet and skitty skipped over to Declan. "My goodness, you look different!"

He chuckled and then smirked. "Thanks, but you don't. In fact haven't changed a bit."

I blinked a few times and then shook my fist at him. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Declan said holding my his hands in defense and laughing.

"Oh Declan!" My mom rushed up to us. She seemed to be scurrying around everywhere.

"Awe how sweet! You two meeting again! He's turned into quite a handsome young man hasn't he dear?" She gushed.

Declan laughed nervously and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah...sure mom. Anyways can I go exploring now?"

"Huh? Of course not! First I must show you and your darling pokemon the new house!"

"Waaah-wait!" I struggled to say as my mom tugged me by the hand.

"Bye Declan!" I waved back at him with my free hand.

"See ya, but hey! If you have time drop by my dad's lab!" He yelled before disappearing into the wild grass.

**Review, review, review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so again some parts are based on the show and game but other then that... enjoy my creativity! :D Tell me if this chapters any good too :/...**

**Chapter Two - A New Adventure Begins**

After just leaving Azeala town, I was at a loss of words as I walked down a path with Espeon on my shoulder. This was the beginning of my new quest in Johto and I had received a starter pokemon from professor Birch.

_"Mud-kip, mud-kip", _the pokemon sang to itself as it skipped in front of me. It reminded of Skitty, another easy going, happy pokemon? I couldn't complain with that. Yet, a part of me wished I had picked the Torchic.

Suddenly I felt my hands ball up into fists and anger ran through my veins.

"Ugh that Declan! If I had that Torchic I would flame his stupid Treekco!"

Kirlia and Skitty looked at me startled.

I had battled Declan after professor Birch had given me Mudkip.

"Be warned Dec, I hear she's quite the trainer!" Birch had said trying to hype me up, but Declan merely laughed.

"No worries here pop, she's nothing I can't handle."

The way he had said it just burned me up! His voice was arrogant and he gave me that same smirk. I wanted to rip it off his face! Losing the battle didn't help either as Declan only boasted.

"After a match like that, it's clear that you have very little experience."

"What did you say?!" I shouted. "I'll have you know I have collected all eight Hoenn badges!"

"You did so well Treekco", he soothed, completely ignoring me. His Treekco chirped and gave me a look. It was the same look Declan had given me, as if it thought it was superior to me!

"Grr" I stomped each foot into the ground as I took a step. His teasing was getting to me. I was going to have a real battle with Declan and crush him!

_"Mudkip!"_ I nearly stepped onto Mudkip as it came to a sudden halt.

"Hey, what's the matter?" It looked alert and started sniffing the ground. I looked around, we had wandered to the entrance of a forest.

"Skitty and Kirlia return", I said cautiously as I put them back into their pokeballs. I noticed a sign, it read "Petalburg Woods, home of bug pokemon."

"Gross", I muttered. "Whoa! Mudkip wait!" Mudkip suddenly bolted right into the forest! I gave chase, running after it at full speed.

"Come back! Where are you going?" I shouted.

My shoes squeaked beneath me, "Ah!" I slipped but regained balance.

"It really would have been a good idea to take those new running shoes from mom!" I scolded as I returned into my sprint.

Mudkip was still in sight and was...slowing down.

"Phew thank god!" I said relieved as Mudkip stopped.

"Oh miss!"

"Huh?" I said out of breath. A middle aged man looked at me with a panicked expression painted on his face.

"Oh please miss you have to help me! You're a trainer are you not?"

"Yeah but"-"Then please please please! Some thug took off with my wallet! Can you get it back?"

I felt annoyed, Mudkip lead me to him? Did I look like officer Jenny? The man looked so frightened though.

"Ugh, fine. Which direction did he run off to?"

"Oh thank you! That way!" He said pointing left.

"Okay! Let's go Espeon and Mudkip!" Mudkip nodded, looking ready for battle.

_"Espeon!"_ Esepon leapt off my shoulder and ran in the direction of the crook.

"Let's follow!" Mudkip and I followed Espeon to a man sitting under a tree. The man was wearing a blue bandana, jail style shirt and fanned out blue pants.

"What an...interesting outfit", I thought to myself.

As soon as he saw me he scrambled to his feet, "What do you want kid?!" His voice was husky and his yellow eyes were piercing.

"I believe you stole a wallet, I'm just going to take it back to the rightful owner."

He grumbled something and tossed out a pokeball. "Pulverize them Crawdaunt!"

Espeon got into a battle stance in front of the large crab pokemon. I suppressed the urge to pull out my pokedex that now had national dex, thanks to professor Birch.

"Alright Espeon let's show 'em! Use quick attack!" Espeon flew across the field at lightning speed.

"Tch, Crawdaunt! Dodge!" Crawdaunt leapt up into the air.

"Crab hammer!" The man demanded.

_"Crawdaunt!" _

Espeon was struck with it's claw and was smashed into the ground.

"Ah! Espeon!" I gasped.

_"Espy!"_ Espeon got back to it's feet and turned to look at me. I could see the fire in it's eyes, it wasn't even close to giving up.

"Ok! Use psychic!"

Crawdaunt looked tortured as Espeon used psychic to lift into the air.

"Crawdaunt!" The man called in desperation. "Ugh you meddling brat!"

I glared at him, "Espeon let it go." Crawdaunt plunged into a rock and gradually arose.

"BUBBLE BEAM!" The thief yelled.

"Dodge and then quick attack Espeon."

Espeon did just that and was soon just inches in front of Crawdaunt.

"Let's finish this with iron tail!"

Espeon's tail began to glow as it bounded into the air, twirled and struck Crawdaunt. That was enough to finish the battle as Crawdaunt fainted.

"Yeah way to go! Now hand it over you!" I demanded.

The guy scoffed as he returned his pokemon, "Team aqua will rule kid, don't you meddle with us again! I don't need this anyways!"

He chucked the wallet at me and made his escape out of the forest. Espeon used psyhic to stop it mid-air and dropped it in my hand. I watched as the man disappeared from sight.

"Team aqua..." I did that name sound so familiar?

* * *

"Welcome to Rustboro city!" A billboard read. Mudkip and Espeon were striding at my sides as I pulled out my pokenav.

"Okay were here, but now where is this Devon Co. place?"

The man who's wallet I had recovered had urged me to go to the Devon Corperation. Apparently there I would get some kind of "reward" for my "heroic act."

"Aww man, I suck at finding places", I complained shoving my pokenav back into my pouch.

"Hey Mudkip you found a man in need, think you could find a buliding?"

Mudkip shook it's head sorrowfully and I sighed heavily.

"Hey girlie, why do you look so down?"

"Girlie?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

An old man in a purple suit was studying me. "Did you lose a pokemon battle or something?"

Declan's face popped into my mind and soon my anger arose again. "Ah Declan!" I shrieked.

"Yikes! Didn't mean to upset you girlie! Where are you heading anyway?"

I composed myself, "I'm looking for the Devon Corporation...hey you wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

"Sure I do!" The man said smiling. "You can come with me, but what's your name?"

I told him my name and his smile widened, "That's a nice name, you can call me Mr. Stone."

There was silence for a few minutes as I followed him."What another odd outfit" I thought to myself.  
"The people here sure don't really know how to dress!"

I wasn't really one to talk though, wearing jean shorts, a red hoodie and beat up low top cons. My uncombed hair hung just above my bust and I knew a hole was forming in my biker gloves.

"So you must really love pokemon huh?" Mr. Stone said out of the blue.

"Well yeah, can't imagine life without them!" I beamed.

"Wahahahaha!" Mr. Stone cackled.

"What's so funny?" I asked irritably. Maybe his fashion sense wasn't the only weird thing about him...

"Nothing, it's just that you remind me an awful lot of my son Steven. How old are you dear?"

"Steven? Oh I'm fifteen."

Again with the cackling.

"Let me guess, same age as your son?"

"Nah, but close to", Mr. Stone said halting in front of a huge building. "Ah here we are!"

"Wow" I said taking in the sight. It was huge! It had many levels each with windows shining brightly in the sun. Guards lined the entrance and perimeter as well.

"Tight security much?"

Mr. Stone looked like he was about to say something when a voice rang out.

"Mr. president!" A young man ran up to us.

"Kennedy, say hello to my little friend here."

"Hello", Kennedy said sincerely.

"Hi...wait president? Mr. stone is a president?!" I asked bewildered. "Of what?"

"This man is the president of the Devon Corporation!" Kennedy remarked.

Mr. Stone smiled proudly.

"No way! Well then, I guess I should tell you that I was sent here by a man named Brent."

"Oh!" smacked himself in the head. "That's right! So you're the girl, Brent called me earlier and told me everything! That's quite brave of you to battle a villain", he then hesistated.

"Wahaha! The more and more I learn about you, the more you remind me of Steven!"

Kennedy chuckled, "Come inside! We'll show you around and give you a gift for your help."

I nodded before glancing over at Mr. Stone. The way he described him, Steven seemed like a good person to befriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Mr. Stone's Request**

"Pretty neat, huh?"

I smiled and nodded as Mr. Stone had showed yet ANOTHER one of his inventions. I had got a full tour of the buliding and had to admit that the place was pretty impressive.

"Mr. president! Isn't that enough? You're boring the child", Kennedy blurted out.

"THANK YOU!" I wanted to yell at him but I simply laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not bored just really excited for the reward! I'm sure it's going to be great, just like your inventions sir!"

"My, what a sweet child you are and for that I shall present you with your reward now", Mr. Stone said opening a drawer in his bureau. "Here you go!"

He pulled out a a red coloured stone and handed it over to me. I studied it carefully, stones were apparently rare.

"Oh wow this is a fire stone!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, but how did you get this?"

"Steven is the one who found it", he responded happily.

Of course, was this Steven just perfect?

"You see my son likes digging for rare stones and items in caves."

"That's cool", I said shoving the stone in my bag.

"It sure is and speaking of that...could I ask a favour of you?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Yeah okay, what would you like me to do sir?" I hoped it wasn't advertising or anything. I longed for adventure, something thrilling. That was the whole reason I had decided to start exploring on my own so early, I hated being cooped up.

"I need you to be my deliverer and give this letter to Steven."

My lips pursed, so I would meet his son.

"No problem", I said taking the letter from him.

"Excellent!" Mr. Stone said clapping his hands together. "He is located on Dewford Island, inside Granite Cave."

"Hmm... don't know where that is, but I got my pokenav so don't worry! I'll find it!" I said determined.

"Im sure you will... but erm", he motioned for me to come closer.

"Yeah Mr. Stone?"

"You know you'll be in a small, dark area..." He said in a quiet voice.

"Mhm?" I responded, my eyes widening.

"...and you'll be alone with my son..."

I paused and blinked a couple times. "Wait...what are-"I'm saying you two are around the same age and you're both a like...and it'll just be the two of you...did I mention alone? In a small area...in the dark?"

I felt my cheeks burn. "Mr Stone!" I shrieked flustered. "I-I wouldn't and I'm sure-"Wahaha! I merely jest!"

Mr. Stone's laugh filled the entire room. Kennedey half smiled and shook his head. He was obivously used to Mr. Stone's 'outgoing' personality.

"On that note, I shall let you go. Have fun!" Mr. Stone boomed. "But...not too much fun" he said with a small wink.

I stiffened and giggled nervously. "Right, bye."

* * *

As I left the Petalburg woods I pulled out a pokeball. The only pokemon I had out now was Espeon who was circling around my legs. Skitty, Mudkip, and Kirlia were in their pokeballs, but I needed my last pokemon right now.

"Well I guess it's now the time for you to see Johto my friend", I said bringing the pokeball close to my face. I closed my eyes and tossed it into the air.

"Come on out Silverwing!"

I watched as my pokemon's wings spread out and it flew about, swirling just above me. The sight of Sliverwing made me feel safe.

My Silverwing was a Skarmory, It's steel body was gleaming as it swerved in the air above around.

"This is the perfect spot!" I thought to myself as I noticed we were near a small cliff area. I ran towards the end with Espeon behind. Looking down I saw waves crashing onto jagged rocks and for second I was scared, but I quickly shook it off. I was used to doing this by now and so was espeon.

"Okay...let's go!" I took about ten steps back from the edge of the cliff and then ran full speed towards the end. I felt the adrenaline flow through me and the wind whipping through my hair. Espeon galloped next to me, feeling the rush as well.

As soon as my one foot scraped the edge Espeon flew into my arms and I braced myself. Falling down rapidly, I felt my stomach drop. In a flash it was over and I sitting on the back of Silverwing.

My Skarmory cried out as it began to climb. Espeon moved up to my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around Silverwing's smooth neck. The wonderful sensation had sent tingles throughout my body, it had felt good.

"Thanks boy", I coaxed to Silverwing. "Now let's head to Dewford Island and find Steven!"

**A short chapter, but the story gets interesting in the next ones! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Pretty Girls Shouldn't Be In Caves**

"Return Silverwing!"

I stood outside Granite Cave knowing somewhere inside, Steven was awaiting.

Brushing back my hair into a ponytail I entered the cave with Espeon by my side. It wasn't as bad as I had imagined. Although a tad bit eerie, the cave was fairly lit and moist.

While I was walking along I kept thinking about Steven, wondering what he looked like and what kind of pokemon he had. Mr. Stone had mentioned he was also a very powerful trainer.

_"If he's so good why would he waste his time digging in caves?"_ I pondered.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that didn't even notice Espeon perk up. It's ears were pointed towards the ceiling, it's tail hung low and it began slowing down. Not paying attention to this I stepped on it's tail which freaked it out. Espeon cried out loudly and startled, I stumbled backwards.

"I'm so s-", I froze mid-sentence. A swarm of wild Zubat had awoken.

"Uh oh", I whispered.

The swarm got bigger and started swirling rapidly, right above us!

"Let's run Espeon!"

_"Espy!"_

Springing to my feet, we dashed away in the opposite direction into a section of the cave that was darker. My heart thudded as I could still hear the Zubat behind us.

Quickening my pace their cries grew distant. Soon enough my started to give out. Feeling faint I stumbled once again, tripping and pummeling into the ground. I moaned as pain surged through my body. God I needed new shoes!

I could feel Espeon on my back nudging me.

"Blah, sorry about that Espeon", I mumured still on the ground. I shifted my body weight slightly, trying not to trigger more pain in the sore area's of my body. Unexpectedley the rubble beneath me began to crumble and I could feel it giving away. The surface cracked and down we went with the rock.

"Oh noooooooo!", I cried as we fell through. Tumbling down a hole of darkness, everything started spinning and I felt like screaming, but not a sound escaped out of my mouth. After that...my world turned black.

* * *

What was that sound? The noise wouldn't cease as I tried my hardest to listen. It turned out to be a voice.

I could hear the voice but it was so faint that I couldn't understand. Suddenly I felt someone nudge me.

"Espeon", I whispered. I struggled to open my eyes, but my vision was blurred and everything began to spin again.

"Hello? Hello? Are you alright?" The voice grew louder.

It took a lot of blinking when my eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Where am I?" I questioned, dazed.

"You're in Granite Cave, but would you like water or food or something? That was quite a fall you took."

I hadn't even noticed that he was so close to me, but I remained still. A man with hair shining silver was knelt down next to me. His one arm around me for support as I sat up.

"No, but you must be Steven." I never removed my gaze from his eye's as he nodded.

"I am, but are you alright?" He asked in a soft tone.

The concern that showed in his facial features caused me to smile.

"A little sore, but I think I'll be fine."

"That's a relief", he said getting up.

_"Wow, he certainly doesn't look too much like his dad"_ I thought sheepishly. The only resemblence was the hair, but Steven's was a much lighter shade than his father's. He was also very tall and had a broad structure. He certainly was attractive.

"Yeah, but I have something for you from Mr. Stone", I said reaching into my bag.

"Oh I see, that explains it." He then smiled. "I found it odd that you would be in here, it's not common to find a pretty girl in a cave."

His remark made me blush, I didn't know what to say so I just there smiling like an idiot.

He just kept grinning and for second it looked like he was admiring me. It was probably just my imagination.

I gave him the letter and he excused himself as he read it. While he did so, I looked around. We were in a small secluded section of the cave that was dimly lit due to a lamp light Steven had placed in the corner. Mr. Stone had been right about the small area thing after all.

_"Espy!" _

_"Aron!"_

I looked behind me to see Espeon and another pokemon.

"What's that?", I pulled out my pokedex.

"Aron, the iron armour pokemon. Aron has an impressive defense power and it eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in it's body."

"Cool, hi Aron! Aren't you a little cutie."

The pokemon said it's name and came closer.

"You're a friendly one too", I said patting it's head."Oh and Espeon! I'm glad you're alright!" Espeon ran into my arms and I craddled it.

"That's quite an Espeon you got there, I can tell it really loves you."

"Thanks Steven, is this your Aron?"

"Yes", Steven said kneeling next to me again. "This little guy likes to help me find stones."

"True, your dad told me you like to collect rare stones. I could never do that", I said shuddering.

"Being alone in a cave is now one of my phobia's."

"Well, they are fun to explore...but it does get a bit lonely at times."

For a second I pitied him as his expression fell. Digging alone in caves was basically isolation from other people.

"But it's worth it", he said with his grin returning. "Finding stones is a good reward for my suffering, the fact that their rare helps too."

Abruptly I looked up. I expected to see a giant hole right above us, but instead it was a solid rock ceiling.

"Omg Steven! Did you rescue me?"

"Hm?" Steven followed my gaze. "Oh, yeah I heard the commotion of the levels crashing and I went searching for the reason. When I found you, you were passed out and your pokemon was lifting rocks away with psychic. So I brought you back with me, hope that's alright with you."

"Are you kidding?!" I exhaled. "You saved me! I owe it all to you!"

He laughed, "Nah, I was just doing what any person should have done in that situation. This cave is dangerous though."

"I know" I said rubbing my leg. "I found that out the hard way."

Steven glanced at me slyly, "Well you're lucky you didn't break any bones."

"Indeed I am", my eyes wandered over to Steven's Aron. "So your little buddy over there is a steel type, am I correct?"

Steven's eyes became lustrous. "Yes you are, I love steel pokemon. In fact, all of my pokemon are steel types."

That way he beamed when he said that made a little switch go off in my head. Steven really was a lot like me. Not only did he have a preference type, but he seemed so proud and happy of his pokemon.

I felt drawn to him as he continued to talk about his pokemon, but once again I found my gaze drifted back to where it was before.

The way they shone, his eyes reminded me of steel.

Usually when you compare something to steel you picture something to be as cold as ice, but those eyes of his had a warmth that with just one look, made you feel safe...made me feel safe.

**Well looking at my all the visitors I've had to this story and not a single review, I'm not sure chapter five will be released. I like hearing feedback because not only does it help me, but it motivates me to write more. Please let me know what you think or I'm just going to get the impression this story isn't worth continuing :/**


	5. Chapter 5

Save Me

Why? That was the word that I ofen had to question myself with after I made every decision. This one though, required an answer I really couldn't even come up with. What I had used as my reasoning was more like an excuse and there is a distinct difference. An excuse is what I use to state a reason for for why I decide to do something, yet an answer is the real I chose to do it.

So why? Why had I accepted to travel with Steven to his hometown?

The exuse I had used to assure myself was it was an adventure, but even I knew that was just paritally it. For some reason I didn't want to leave him. I glanced over at him as he started to pack up his stuff; getting ready to leave Granite Cave with me.

He had offered...well more like stated he would help me out of the cave, but the sudden travel invitation caught me off guard. Did this mean he thought of me as a friend?

"I found it odd that you would be in here, it's not common to find a pretty girl in a cave."

Just thinking about what that line made my stomach flutter. To think those words had come out of his lips, to think those words were being said to me!

I caught myself quickly and crossed my arms. It wasn't like me to be lead on by subtle flirting, but I couldn't help it.

"Stop thinking it about, he's a guy, it probably just slipped out", I snorted at my own thought.  
I wonder if I was turning into a guy, because that happened to me a lot.

"You all set?"

I flinched at the sound of his voice. "Yep", I squeaked.

"What's the matter? You look so flustered. You're not scared for the trip are you?" He said teasingly.

"Pfft, as if Stone." I said confidently, trying to hide my flustered-ness. "Im tough to the bone!"

The corners of mouth turned upward. "Okay, but just in case your lying you should'nt worry."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked amused.

There was a silence.

"Because You've got me to protect you."

"It slipped out, it slipped out!"

At that moment I began losing trust in that little voice in my head.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't I hold onto your Pokeballs?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned as I was walked next to him in the cave.

"Well, were going to be doing some climbing soon and I don't know", Steven shrugged. " I always have this weird feeling that my Pokeballs are just going to fall out. I mean you don't have to give them to me,  
but I like to put them in my back pack."

"Well... I guess that would be okay." I handed them over to him.

"Oh, keep at least one Pokemon with you", he said giving a random Pokeball back.

I opened the Pokeball and Mudkip appeared.

"Alright... let's get out of this cave then", Steven said zipping up his back.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?"

"Of course! Like I said, I've been exploring many caves. I know everything and place inside this cave."

"Okay, whatever you say." I said crossing my arms.

His confidence reassured me inside.

As we continued to walk I noticed Mudkip was not at my feet. I spun around quickly.

"Is...something the matter?" Steven asked.

I saw Mudkips about ten metres back, just sitting there with the fin on it's head pointed in the air.

"Yeah, yeah keep going", I said shooing him. "I'll catch up in a second."

"Um, okay." He said unsure. "Don't take too long."

I ran back over to Mudkip. "You little trouble maker, what are you doing now?"

"Mudkip!" It responded, and then galloped deeper into the cave.

"Ahh! Mudkip stop!" I wailed. I started to chase after it. I was really starting to get sick of this.

I started to get scared as we got further and further into the Cave. It was then I realised, I had no idea of how I would get back to Steven. I begged Mudkip to stop, but it only kept going.

Mudkip lead me to spot in the cave that had two holes, two different entrances.

"That's enough you!" I grabbed Mudkip and sighed. We were offcially lost, great.

"Steven!" I called out. "Steven can you hear me?"

"Ah, a trainer who is friends with Mr. Stone's son. This is will make my job much easier."

I jumped as I heard that voice. "Who's there?" I whispered.

A man emerged from the shadows with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a hooded maroon coloured costume and was very muscular.

"Another freakshow?" I thought to myself. "Could he be a crook like that team aqua character"

I backed up and Mudkip jumped in front of me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He laughed darkly. "If you must know, my name is Tabitha. How about you young trainer? Are you perhaps looking for Steven Stone as well?"

"As well?" I breathed. "What do you want from Steven?!"

"You bore me with your questions. Now be a good little girl and lead me to him."

"No! Answer my question first!" I glared at him defensively.

"Tch, you're an annoying one." His tone was irritable. "I don't want to have to do this by force!"

"Well, I'm not doing anything I don't want to do", I repiled stubbornly.

"Geez", he muttered. "Fine! Let's go Mightyena!"

The wolf like Pokemon growled at me and Mudkip.

"Come on Mudkip!" My heart began to beat faster. Mudkip wasn't that strong of a Pokemon. After recieving it from the Professor, I hadn't had the time to train it; at all.

"Mightyena shadow ball!"

As it loaded up I ordered Mudkip to dodge. I watched as the blast of black and purple just missed my Pokemon.

"Okay water gun!" I called out.

Mudkips water gun hit, but barely did any damage.

"Thanks", Tabitha said smuggly. "Mightyena needed a bit of a shower anyways."

"Ugh, jerk!", I blurted out.

"Mightyena, quick attack and then tackle!"

Mightyena tore down towards Mudkip and body slammed it into the cave wall.

"No Mudkip!" I shrieked.

"Finish it with shadow ball!"

The Pokemon snarled and then loaded up another shadow ball attack.

"Mudkip get up! Come one!" I called out.

But Mudkip didn't have the strength as it got hit by the shadow ball and fainted. I returned my Pokemon with panick rushing over me.

What was I going to do now?

Tabitha snickered and his Mightyena bared it's teeth at me.

"Looks like you're in trouble now sweetheart. I'll ask you nicely, where is Steven Stone?"

I scoffed and balled my hands into fists. "Like I'd tell you!"

He smiled eerily. "Fine you little brat, maybe this will help get some information out of you. Mightyena!"

The Pokemon growled and inched towards me. "Use shadow ball."

I watched horrified as his Pokemon got ready to launch the attack. I shut my eyes and braced myself.

"Steelix go!" My eyes flew open and I watched as a giant steelix slammed Mightyena into the wall of the cave. Steven emerged from the shadows, behind Tabitha.

"Whats your problem?!" He growled at Tabitha.

Tabitha simply chuckled. "Well , well you must be Steven then."

Steven's glare made me shiver even though it wasn't directed at me. His pale blue eyes seemed to pierce through Tabitha.

"I am, but who are you and how dare you try to hurt her?!"

Tabitha glanced at me. "Oh, so this girl means something you? I see." That same dark smile returned.  
He came towards me and before I could react, he grabbed me harshly around the wrist.

"Team Magma needs your help, Steven", he said with his eyes locked onto mine. "I hope you choose to cooperate."

Steven approached us and Tabitha spun around, still griping me tightly.  
First Team Aqua now team magma? This was getting weird.

I shrieked as Tabitha's grip was cutting off my circulation.

Steven cringed. "Let her go!"

"Will you help me then?"

Steven hesitated and I looked at him weakly.

"No, b-but let her go... I'll think...about it."

Tabitha sighed. "Not good enough. I let her go, you two get away. I've been in this business for a while. Don't play games with me."

Steven's glare returned. "I'm not afraid of you. Just let her go and I won't have to hurt you!"  
His Steelix then swung out it's tail and in a split second Tabitha leaped back, just nearly missing being struck in the face.

"Tch". Tabitha's expression turned angry. "Cocky brat. I guess were doing this the hard way then."

I remembered watching Tabitha's hand turn into a fist and a sharp pain in my stomach.  
I felt my breath get knocked out through my throat.

Before my eyes shut, I heard Steven yell. I tried to say something, but the pain became overwhelming.  
It was deja vu as I lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This story is rated T (Please note that there is some vulgar language used).**

* * *

Kidnapped

"That's the girl, huh?"

"Yeah. Maxie's orders were to guard her. She's a feisty one, according to Tabitha anyway."

"Got it."

Voices...I heard so many voices.

It wasn't long until my eyes opened and I realized my current situation. I was laying on a bed, staring straight up at the ceiling.

_Who knew the enemy could be so hostile?_

"Spoke too soon." I muttered, sitting up.

I noticed that the room was small, the four walls trapping me within like barriers. Eerily, there were also no windows. The only source of light came from torches that hung on the walls. They glowed dimly, the flames dancing.

Right across me was a door, but it looked locked. The numerous chains stretched across it's wooden frame helped me come to that conclusion. I felt like I was in a prison.

They certainly didn't seem to be keen on friendly first impressions.

I shuddered, I had no way of getting out. Feeling defeated I fell back onto the bed, the mattress was awfully stiff.

I felt my eyes water, team magma must have captured me. But why me? I began to think.

_**"Team Magma needs your help, Steven"**_

That's what Tabitha had said when I was in the cave.

I kept thinking, trying to remember what else had been said. That's when the light bulb went on.

_**"Oh, so this girl means something you? I see..."**_

The way Tabitha had said that sentence, his voice had been so dark; so cruel.

"Damn it!" I cursed, driving my fist into the mattress. They were using me to get Steven, I was basically the bait.

Something within me ignited and anger flew through my veins. The thought of them capturing Steven, it just burned me up. I knew I couldn't let it happen.

Leaping off the bed, I began to thump my fists against the doors.

"Let me out!" I cried in frustration.

No answer.

I continued to bang my hands against the door, until it got to the point were I knew they were bruising.

"Ugh. What a pain", One of the guards mumbled.

"I know, maybe Tabitha was right after all." The other one exclaimed, glancing back at the door. "Good thing we took precautions, and locked her up good."

"You guys won't get away with this!" My feeble cries didn't seem to be working, but I didn't give up.

"This brat is giving me a headache!" The team magma guard turned to face the door. "Shut up!"

I still kept going.

"I can't take this shit anymore." The guard said rubbing his temples. "Let's take her to Maxie, maybe he'll shut her up."

The other one nodded and unbolted the door, pulling it open with force.

I nearly tumbled to the ground, as I felt it swing back.

I looked up to see a man in the same outfit Tabitha had been wearing.

"Come", the ticked off guard grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me down the hall.

_Come? Yeah, like I really had a choice._

* * *

"Hmm. I see."

I glared at the man before me.

I had been shoved into a large room with about a dozen team magma members.

Just when I thought I had a slight chance to make a break for it, I felt two large arms wrap around me.

"Why hello." Tabitha had said with a smirk. "Nice to see you again, sweetheart."

I didn't struggle as he kept me held. Tabitha seemed like a ruthless kind of guy, his immense strength only made it worse.

Maxie, the team magma leader stood before me. His long red hair, slicked back and placed behind his ears.

"You're quite the trouble maker aren't you child?"

"Don't address me like that!" I spat with venom. "I'm not a child, you monster."

"Oh, oh. My dearest apologies then, young lady."

I bit my lip, this guy was really starting to piss me off.

"You guys are a bunch of stupid crooks! You don't care for Pokemon and your intentions are absolutely mad!" I shouted.

"Shut your mouth!" Tabitha bellowed. I winced as he jerked me back. My back was pressed to his chest, his grip tightening rapidly.

Maxie simply sighed. "How rude, and just when I was such a good mood too."

I heard some of the team magma members snicker, it only caused me to get angrier.

"Steven won't help you!" I barked. "He would never work with a bunch of scumbags!"

"My goodness, your temper is getting on my nerves. Take her away Tabitha and keep her under lock and key. We need to make sure she doesn't escape, until Mr. Stone arrives that is."

I squirmed violently as Tabitha tried to pull me away.

"No!" I shouted kicking and screaming.

"God, you're annoying." He said huskily. In an instant he slung me over shoulder.

"Alright, sir. I'll keep her under control."

Maxie nodded and Tabitha took me back to the same room.

"I won't stay in here." I stated as he put me down.

Instead of responding, he shut the door; so we were both inside the room.

I gulped, staring at his back. What was he planning to do?

"You know, it's rare to ever come across people as feisty as you."

He came closer to me, his eyes covered my the shadow of his hood.

Stay back , I whimpered as he approached. His random behaviour was frightening me.

"So... so stubborn." He brought his hand to my face, touching my cheek.

I couldn't speak as his dark eyes locked onto mine. My heart thudded, it felt ready to burst out of my chest.

"I like girls like you." He coaxed, his arms snaking around my waist.

"So troublesome...yet so attractive."

I felt paralysed as he leaned in, bringing his face close to mine.

Then suddenly, he crashed his lips onto mine.

I was so confused, it took a few seconds for me to react.

My hand flung up and I smacked him right across the face.

"You...Y-You little bitch" , He growled rubbing his cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shrieked backing up.

"I'll do whatever I want!" He said darkly, coming close again.

A knock on the door suddenly interrupted the scene.

I felt relief as Tabitha froze in place.

"Out of all the god damned times." He cursed, before shoving me harshly.

I fell backwards onto the bed.

"Enter." Tabitha called, turning away from me.

Another team magma member came into the room.

"Maxie requested for you, sir. I was ordered to take your place in guarding the girl."

"Tch. Great." Tabitha muttered walking past him.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" He shouted before disappearing out the door.

I watched as the Magma member came towards me.

"Don't come near me!" I closed my eyes and put hands up in defence.

"No, wait you d-" As soon as I felt his hand touch my shoulder I punched him, right in the gut.

"Arg!" He doubled over in pain.

His hood fell back revealing silvery hair.

My mouth made a giant O as steel blue eyes looked up at me.

"A punch, huh? He said smirking. "T-That's what I get for... coming to rescue you?"

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Tabitha's kind of a creep, eh? Shame on him XD**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks to thekomododragon, if it wasn't for your review... who knows when this chapter would've come out!**

**So review, if you want to learn what happens next sooner! It really does want to make me write these stories :)**

**(Mean, mean people are the ones who don't review...are you one of them? O.O)**

**~XOXO~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Story is rated T (Note there is some vulgar language used)**

* * *

The Escape Plan

_"A punch, huh?" He said smirking. "T-That's what I get for...coming to rescue you?"_

My hands flew up to my mouth. "Y-You! I-I...sorry Steven!" I stammered in shock.

He groaned, but then stood up straight. "It's alright." He paused, a smile on his face.

"You can really pack a punch, you didn't hurt anyone else did you?"

His playful expression brought me relief.

"Ha ha... I don't think so."

Steven looked around. "They kept you in here?"

"Yeah. Beautiful isn't it?" I said spreading my arms out.

He chuckled softly. "Very." He pulled his hood back up, covering his hair.

The team Magma outfit looked funny on Steven. I felt myself grinning as I looked at him. The black horns on the hood made him look like a little devil.

"I look pretty handsome in this thing, don't I?" He said noticing my stare,

"Oh Steven, you always do." I muttered, much to his amusement.

"Ouch, your sarcasm hurts."

**_What sarcasm? ;]_**

"Anyway, let's get out of here before they come back."

I nodded, watching as one of his muscular arms reached out to me, his hand extending to mine.

Hesitantly, I grabbed it. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled me to my feet.

"My hands aren't clammy, you know."

"I'm aware." I said fixing my hair. "You just... look kind of evil in that outfit."

His laugh made me giggle.

"Me looking evil?" He said still laughing. "Who would have thought..."

"Hey, is the girl still under guard?"

"I... I'm not sure. Let's check, just in case!"

Steven and I looked at each other at the same time.

"Let's hurry." He whispered.

We ran out to and into the hall.

"Stop right there!" I whipped around to seem two Magma members at the beginning of the hallway.

"Run!"

"But Steven, they saw us!"

"Doesn't matter, just run!"

I didn't disobey as I followed him. We ran in the opposite direction, heading for what I hoped was the exit.

Steven swerved, turning down different halls. We kept going, the voices in the background growing faint.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked, out of breath.

"Kind of."

He stopped in front of a door.

If my memory serves correct, this door will lead us to the inside of the cave.

I was about to question why they had made their hideout in a cave when a voice stopped me.

"And where do you guys think your going?"

Steven scoffed and I froze.

Tabitha stood metres behind us, his arms crossed at his chest.

"Let's go!" Steven grabbed my arm and swung open the door,

I tried my best to keep up with his speed as we entered the cave. My heart seemed to be beating faster with every step I took.

Tabitha gave chase, grunting behind us.

Then it happened. I felt my foot hit a rock and in an instant I fell to the ground.

It took Steven a few seconds to notice and he stopped.

Before he could speak I saw a shadow. I gulped. My body quivered as I attempted to get up.

"I don't think so."

I turned over to see Tabitha towering above me, a look of victory spread on his usually smug face.

"Stay away from her!" Steven said protectively. As soon as Tabitha began to lean down, Steven threw out a Pokeball.

"Go Aggron!"

Steven's Aggron stood intimidatingly, it's eyes locked onto Tabitha's frame.

"Tch." Tabitha backed up. " Go Mightyena!"

When his Pokemon was released, I got up hastily and went over to Steven. He looked fierce, his blue eyes wild.

"Shadow ball, Mightyena!"

"Aggron!" Steven called. "Use Hyper beam!"

The powerful blast sent both Tabitha and his Pokemon flying back.

"Return!" Steven said letting his Pokemon disappear back into it's Pokeball.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning his attention to me.

I didn't get a chance to answer as his eyes widened.

"Your leg!"

I looked down, I had a large gash on calf. I watched as blood trickled down to my ankle.

"I'm not through yet!" Tabitha shouted, still a good distance away.

"Crap." Steven muttered. He scooped me up in his arms and sprinted.

I just clung to him dazed, he was carrying me bridal style.

It was silent as he carried me out of the cave, but my leg was hurting like hell.

"Just hold on!" Steven said, as if he could read my mind. "We are almost out, I'll look after your leg soon."

I didn't say anything. He was going to look after my leg? The gentleness in his voice made me smile. Was it the gentleness or the fact that he cared that gave me this warm feeling? I wasn't sure. Being in arms was enough to make me blush.

When we finally reached the exit, Steven placed me down on the warm sand.

"Come back out!" His Aggron reappeared.

"Alright, let's have another hyper beam! Aim for the top of the cave."

I watched as his Pokemon loaded up another powerful blast. The hyper beam caused the rocks in the cave to tumble down like an avalanche, resulting in the exit becoming blocked.

"That should buy us some time, nice job." Steven returned his Pokemon.

Meanwhile, I used the water to wash off some of the blood. The outside of cave had lead us to a small island like spot. We were basically in the middle of an ocean.

"Here..." Steven crouched down next me.

He fingers touched the wound tenderly, I tried not to wince as he attempted to apply pressure.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" His blue eyes were round with concern.

"N-No." I squeaked.

He didn't buy it.

"Hm, I have a better idea." I gaped as he began to take off his his team Magma shirt, revealing a white T shirt underneath; but it didn't stay on for long either.

"It's not the best, but my shirt will act like a cloth. We should wrap it around your leg."

I didn't say anything. I just stared stupidly at his bare chest. He was well built, his upper body looked strong and toned.

I still didn't say a word as he tied his shirt around my leg.

"Better?" He asked smiling.

I nodded and held out a hand. When he pulled me up, I stood inches away from body. I never thought Mr. Stone's son could be so hostile...not to mention that attractive.

"You okay?" He asked gazing down at me.

I felt my cheeks burn as I turned around, away from him.

"Yeah, and um thanks."

"We better get out of then." Steven tossed out another Pokeball.

A Skarmory stood before us, it's body shining brightly in the gleam of the sun.

"Y-You have a Skarmory too?" I blurted.

"Yep!" Steven hopped on. "Come, let's get out of here before those goons return."

I climbed onto the steel Pokemon, placing myself behind Steven.

As soon as the Skarmory began to fly upwards, I instinctively grabbed onto Steven.

Realizing I had latched onto him, another blush crept onto my face and I released my grip.

"You can hold on if you want." Steven replied.

"Oh...but umm you're not really wearing a shirt..." I mumbled.

"So?" He asked aloofly. "My Skarmory swerves a lot in the air, I think it would be safer if you held on."

Looking down at the water and then at Steven's bare back, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him.

I could have sworn I heard him chuckle quietly to himself.

* * *

"Where did your backpack go?" I questioned.

We had landed in another little town, the people walking past giving us odd looks.

"Oh, right." Steven frowned. "I left it with the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Centre here."

"Oh, so you decided to drop by here before coming to save me?" I asked dramatically.

He grinned. "Hey, I needed to refuel. Nah, my Pokemon needed some rest."

When we reached the Pokemon Centre I wanted to collapse. It was already night fall and I was exhausted.

"Can we sleep here?" I asked Steven as he kindly took back his back pack.

"Not yet, come."

I groaned as I followed him out of the Centre. He lead me down a path that turned into a forest.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see, be patient."

We kept walking until we reached an area that was clear and flat; a perfect spot for camping.

"Ta da! Now we can start preparations for sleep!"

Steven pulled out a blue thing from his back pack; it turned out to be a tent. As he assembled it, I watched in disbelief.

"What? Why couldn't we just sleep in the warm, cozy Pokemon Centre?" I complained.

"Because..." He beamed at his well put together tent. "Real, tough trainers learn to camp it out."

I sighed, as he opened the tent flap.

The inside was huge! It looked like it had enough room for five people.

"Wow, this actually pretty big." I said impressed as I sat down the tent floor. He joined me, bringing a large flashlight.

"I guess. Sorry there are no sleeping bags."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

As I lay down and began to make myself comfortable, I felt the soft fabric of his T shirt still around my leg.

By now, he had changed into another shirt, but I didn't need it anymore. I tossed it to the side, stretching out my leg.

"All healed?" He asked glancing over at me.

"Yeah." My eyes wandered up his arm to see a scar.

"What happened to you?" I asked pointing.

"Oh." His expression turned sour. "Nothing... it was Tabitha."

I was about to say something, but he smiled.

"I'm fine, but I'm glad you're okay too. I was really worried." He paused and then looked me straight in the eye. "I really care about you."

Maybe it was the way he said it that triggered it...

I had the urge to hug him and before I knew it... my arms wrapped around him and I buried my face in shoulder.

"Thanks for rescuing me Steven."

There was a silence and my heart began to sank. I started to pull away when I felt his arms suddenly press me back to his chest.

"No problem." He whispered softly, his warm breath tickling my ear.

I felt dazed after he released me. This feeling I was getting, it made my heart beat at a rapid speed.

I lay down onto my side, facing towards Steven.

"Goodnight then." He said lying down next to me.

"Good night." I responded, a small smile on my lips.

I closed my eyes, feeling my heart rate slowly return back to it's normal pace. My over worked muscles relaxed and I began to lose consciousness.

I was about to drift off into a deep slumber when... it happened.

The sound of the zipper unzipping and the gentle breeze hitting my face...

Someone else had entered the tent.

* * *

**Oh, who could it be...or what? O.O You have to find out! :)**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone! :) please review this chapter as well and answer a question for me; if the main female character in this story was to get a new Pokemon which one should she get? (no legendaries or starters please).**

**Leave me an answer in your review! Please and thank you! ...You guys are awesome :D**

**~XOXO~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, sorry for the late update! I was really sick for the past week and to top it all off, I had exams! Grr, it sucked, but I'm so glad school's done and the exams are over! :D**

**Story is rated T for some vulgar language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

The More The Merrier?

**_I was about to drift off into a deep slumber when...it happened. The sound of the zipper unzipping and the gentle breeze hitting my face..._**

**_Someone else had entered the tent._**

_"Ah!" I shrieked. Instinctively I smacked Steven on the back._

"Ow..." He groaned, slowly sitting up. "What was that f-" Steven paused. "Well, if it isn't you."

I was practically hiding behind Mr. Stone's son as the figure snickered. It looked like a man; a pretty tall man. He stood with his arms crossed, towering over myself and Steven. "Yeah bud! Long time no see. I apologize for um... intruding." From the faint moonlight, I could see a smirk appear on the mans lips. He bent forward, looking right at me. "I didn't mean to scare your little lady friend here."

Steven smiled at me and put a hand on my back. "It's okay, he's just a friend." I nodded and then he got up. "Didn't consider asking before you could enter, huh Raiga? Especially this late at night?"

Raiga scoffed. "Well, sorry. I recognized your tent, but didn't expect you to have someone else in the tent with you. Especially that someone being a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively, gazing up at Raiga.

"Hm? Well, I didn't think Steven was much of a ladies man to be honest." He said smirking once more. "I'm just thankful I was intruding and not...interrupting." He gave me a small wink. "If you know what I mean."

At that instant I felt my face burn and knew I was blushing like mad. Steven simply laughed nervously.

Raiga chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He had short, spiky blonde spikes. "Yeah, but I'm serious. Why are you with Steven?" He questioned, squinting at me.

"We are just travelling together." I said also getting up. "He's... fun to be around."

"Steven is fun to be around? Steven Stone, aka the big rock collecting grey haired nerd?" Raiga said half laughing.

I suppressed a small giggle and watched as Steven punched his friend playfully in the shoulder. "Watch your mouth, Raiga. Besides..." Steven said scowling. "My hair is silver not grey, thank you very much!"

After for talking for what had felt like hours, Steven finally said goodbye to Raiga. Apparently the two had been rivals when they were younger, but were now best friends. Also, Raiga was apparently a world renounced chef and had his own business going.

The whole time they had been engaged in their conversation I had been fighting sleep. My eyelids seemed to have been growing heavier by each second that passed by. I lay sprawled on the tent floor, keeping half an ear open to listen to their discussion.

"Alright, I should probably head back." Raiga said yawning. "Declan might be wondering where I am."

The sound of his name caused me to gasp. I shot up from the floor like a rocket. "Wait! Did you just say Declan?" I asked bewildered.

Steven and Raiga looked at my with odd expressions and then exchanged looks. "Yeah..." Raiga responded "Declan Birch."

"He's at the Pokemon centre?" I asked

"Yeah." Raiga grumbled, looking rather annoyed.

Steven blinked at me. "Huh, who is this Declan? You know him or something?"

"Of course I know Dec." I said looking at him. "I've know him for like forever and he's one of my closest friends! Although, I still want a rematch against that boy."

"Sure thing, I tell him and maybe we can meet up in the morning or something." Raiga then stepped out of the tent. "Bye, see you guys later."

"Goodnight!" Steven and I said in unison. I found myself smiling like a complete idiot as I thought about seeing Declan again. I hadn't seen my best friend/rival in a while, but I still wanted revenge. This was my chance to finally redeem myself!

"You feeling alright?" Steven asked.

I stopped smiling when I noticed him staring at my with a puzzled expression. "Ha, I was just thinking about Dec."

"Oh." Steven sat down on the tent floor. I took a spot next to him and lay down.

"Yep! I can't believe he's actually here! I'm going to find him right away tomorrow...I've been dying to see him again." I said as I closed my eyes.

I heard rustling as Steven lay down next to me, his back turned to me. "That's...nice."

"Mhm... " I said staring at his backside. Not seeing his face bugged me, mostly because I couldn't read his expression. "He's a pretty strong trainer. I mean I hope-"

"I..." Steven interrupted. "I really just want to get some sleep!" He then lowered his tone. "Please, I'm really tired."

"Sorry." I whispered a little off guard. He had just snapped at me; Steven never did that. "I guess someone's a little grumpy!" I said jokingly.

He didn't respond.

"Goodnight then, Steven." I said sweetly.

"Night."

That didn't settle with me nicely. The way he had said the word bothered me for the rest of the night immensely; something just wasn't there. That's when I realized it; the warmth was gone. The word had sounded so forced out his mouth and the tone he used was ...cold. Something was different about Steven Stone and I didn't like it.

* * *

"Good morning!" Raiga poked his head in our tent. His huge brown eyes gleamed and gazed back and forth between myself and Steven. "You guys up?"

"We are now." I said flatly, rubbing my eyes.

Steven chuckled. "Yeah, thanks Raiga."

I looked over at him surprised and he gave me one of his brilliant Steven smiles. I couldn't help but smile back. _"Mood swings much?"_ I thought as he arose.

"I smell something cookin'". He announced. "Did you make us breakfast?"

Raiga nodded. "Yep, there's some fresh soup and sandwiches waiting out here for you guys."

Steven and I got out of the tent and the sunlight hit my face. I stretched and took in a big breath of the fresh outdoor air. It felt nice to be out and not cooped up in the tent anymore. In front of us was a large picnic table with a white and red checkered table cloth covering the surface. On top, delicious looking sandwiches cut into perfect triangles were placed neatly onto white plates. Next to the table a black pot was boiling over a fire. The strong smell of the soups broth made my mouth water.

"Mmm, Raiga! This smells great!" I squealed, sitting down at the table. Steven sat across from me and nodded in agreement.

"Heh, well wait 'till you have a taste!" Raiga beamed. For a chef, he was rather hefty looking. He wore a deep, red coloured T-shirt with a black vest on top and beige pants.

We devoured the food in no time, making Raiga laugh in delight. "That. Was. Amazing." I praised, grinning at him.

"Thanks for leaving me some."

I turned my head in the direction of that familiar voice. Leaning against a tree, Declan stood lazily with his arms folded across his chest. His messy red bangs hung on his forehead and his purple eyes stared at me mockingly. That was Declan alright.

"Dec!" I said grinning. "I hope your ready for a rematch."

He didn't say anything, but walked towards our table. He stopped in front of me. "Sure. I would love another chance to beat you again."

I scowled at him. "Wow...shut up."

His facial features softened. "I'm just kidding. Actually use a Pokemon that has some experience this time, okay?"

"I plan to."

"Good." He smiled at me. "I'm ...glad to see you again. Uhh..." Declan paused, noticing Steven. "Who are you?"

"Steven Stone." He out stretched a hand. "Nice to meet you Declan."

Declan shook it anxiously. "Oh, wow! That's so cool you're here! I've heard so many great things about you."

Steven pursed his lips. "Thanks." He glanced over at me. "I'm not that great, even ask your friend over there. We've been travelling together."

At that point, Declan flipped out. "You're so lucky!" He declared at me wildly. The red head then frowned. "I'm stuck with this guy..." He said pointing in Raiga's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean you little twat?"

Everyone laughed. Raiga then offered on making more food, especially since Declan had missed out. Impatient as ever, I had decided to wander off. Leaving the others to sit amongst themselves.

I walked around the forest with Skitty prancing at my feet. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and a light, cool breeze was drifting in the air.

"Hey! This looks like a nice spot." I announced. Ahead of us was a large, lush, grassy hill. Let's go over there Skitty. The Pokemon nodded and ran along side me as we headed for the hill. Once we arrived I sat on the grass and Skitty hopped onto my lap.

"Hmm...we should do some training. What do you say?" I asked the Pokemon.

Skitty looked agreeable, meowing with a small smile.

"Ok, let's get started then Skitty."

* * *

"She's been gone for a while." Steven stated, trying to look past the trees of the forest. "We should go find her."

Declan, who had just finished his lunch, followed Steven's gaze. "Uhh, you're right. I'll go look for her and I'll bring her back."

"Sure, let her know we're still waiting for her over here." Raiga said cleaning up the table.

Declan nodded. He then set off into the forest. He found various training spots, but yet no one was there. He called his friend's name, hoping she would reply, but he heard nothing. Sighing he continued to walk further, until finally he saw it. There was a large grassy hill just ahead, and on top he could make out a person running about.

"Excellent Skitty!" I praised as the Pokemon pulled off a strong faint attack on a nearby rock.

"Hey! Hey!"

I turned to see Declan running up the hill. "Hey..." I said greeting him.

"I came out looking for you. Got kind of caught up in your training didn't you?" He said looking at Skitty.

"I guess, but why did you come? Was I gone for long?"

Declan shrugged. "Steven suggested someone find you so I decided to go."

"Oh really?" I said smiling. _So Steven had been wondering about me...?_

"Yeah... What's up with that stupid grin?" Declan asked rudely.

I shook my head then frowned at him. "Nothing..."

"Whatever. I see why you would want to stay here for a while, it's a nice spot." He said sitting down. I sat next to him. "I know right?"

Declan placed his arms behind his head. "You know, it's cool we met up again. Raiga and Steven were talking, and we all might travel as a group from now on."

I didn't know to how to react to what he just said, mostly because I wasn't sure what I was feeling. "Really?... Cool." I said picking at the grass. Some part of me liked it just being Steven and myself travelling, but I couldn't understand why it was bothering me..

"Yep. I've been through so much though, it's cool yet a weird coincidence we met up again."

"Huh?" I said staring at Declan. "You've been through a lot? Let's hear it."

_"He can't possibly imagine what I had gone through." _I thought, thinking of Team Magma.

"It's kind of a long story." He said scratching his head.

"So! Come one, Dec. I don't mind." I said shoving him playfully.

"Fine!" He said half laughing. "Well what happened was I..."

* * *

"You like travelling with her?"

"Hm?" Steven looked over at Raiga who was smiling slyly. He had randomly decided to change the subject in their interesting conservation about the rocks Steven had collected thus far.

"Yeah, I do."

"How old is she anyway? The boy is apparently fifteen."

Steven paused. "I think she said she was fifteen as well."

"Phew! That's good." Raiga said breaking out into a grin.

"How so?" Steven responded, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"That means we are only three years older than them. Don't you find her kind of cute?"

Steven stared back at his best friend blankly. "Do...you?"

Raiga chuckled. "I asked you first and I yes, I might find her a bit attractive. That's why I was surprised she was hanging around you."

Steven shook his head. "Geez, Raiga." He then shot his friend a dark look. "Well, I hope you don't plan on making any moves on her."

"Why is that?" Raiga said challengingly. "Is she your property, Stone?"

Steven smirked. "She's not my property, but I care for her. If you try anything with her... I will hurt you."

"Fair enough. I'll try to remember that warning."

"Speaking of her... she's still out there." Steven said looking past Raiga. "I wonder if Declan ever found her."

Raiga shrugged. "They're probably training or something. Why don't you go find them and meet up with me at the Pokemon centre?"

"Sounds good, but why are you going to the Pokemon centre?"

"I kind of need a nap..." Raiga replied sheepishly.

Steven hung his head. "Ha ha, oh Raiga. You haven't changed a bit..."

* * *

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun." I concluded after hearing Declan's story. By now, we were both laying on backs, on top of the grass. Together we gazed up at the clouds rolling in the bright, blue sky. Skitty was running around, chasing a monarch butterfly. The butterfly flew near me and the pink, cat looking Pokemon hopped up and down. Skitty's tail then brushed back and forth against my leg. I began giggling like a fool. I turned away from Skitty, rolling over onto my side; towards him.

Declan gave me an evil look and I immediately sat up hugged my sides. "DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT." I growled, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

The corners of his mouth twisted upwards, in a weird grin. "You're still the most ticklish person I know, guess that changed never about you, eh?"

I eyed him carefully as he sat up as well. "Dec I swear if y-"

He jabbed his fingertips at the sides of my abdomen and I freaked out. I flew back onto the grass, breaking out into a fit of giggles and begged for him to cut it out.

"Dec! Dec! Hahahaha! Stop it, Ha ha! Dec stop!" I shrieked, while laughing my guts out. He didn't let up and was on top of me, tickling me more.

"Declannn! I hate you! Ah!" I gasped between breaths and pulled him down, trying to tickle him back. It turned into a tickling war as the two of us were rolling around in the grass, laughing our asses off. Declan wasn't all that ticklish, but hearing my girly giggles and pleas seemed to be amusing him as he chuckled.

"...Hey guys."

I felt Declan ease up and then stop. Catching my breath I looked up at him in confusion and then I turned to see what he was looking at. Steven stood a metre away, his blue eyes seemingly penetrating through my red haired friend.

I instantly pushed Declan, who was hovering over me, away to the side and sat up. "Hey there Steven..." There was an awkwardness for a second, but abrutptly Steven sat and joined us.

"Raiga wants you." He said looking right at Declan.

"Aw really?" The red head complained. "Whatever he can wait."

"No, he can't." Steven pressed in a serious tone. "He said it's urgent. You must meet him at the Pokemon centre right away."

"Sheesh, that guy." Declan mumbled getting up. "Fine then. See you guys later!" He then disappeared into the forest.

"You okay?" I asked, hesitantly placing a hand on Steven's shoulder. He looked my hand and then smiled. "Yeah, why?" He said lifting his gaze up to my face. I stared into those big blue eyes; they were back to normal now.

"Never mind."

It then became silent as we both stared up at the sky. Skitty had decided to take a little nap, curling up next to me. I stroked her back and she waved her tail affectionately.

"Yeah, Declan likes to tickle me." As soon I said that I made a weird face. "That sounded odd.. but yeah anyway I'm really ticklish so he likes to take advantage of me." I paused. "When I say take advantage I mean it like in the sense he tries to tickle me...not anything else."

"Ha, I see."

"Yeah, Dec is such a-"

"Can we talk about something else?" Steven interrupted, smiling.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "Anything...except about Declan."

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You don't like him or something?"

"I like him." Was his response.

"Why did Raiga want with him?"

"I don't know, he just told me to tell Declan to come find him.I was basically the messenger." Steven sounded irritated so I quickly changed the subject.

"Do you like...muffins?"

He looked at me strangely. "Excuse me?"

"Muffins?" I paused, looking at him expectantly. "Oh my god! You don't like muffins! Who doesn't like muffins?"

Steven chuckled. "Calm down! I like...muffins. Rather an odd question to be asking out of the blue though..."

I laughed too. "Well odd questions make conversations more...entertaining."

"Ha ha, I concur." He replied with a small grin.

* * *

"RAIGA!" Declan breathed unevenly as he tried to catch his breath. He stood bent over in front of the master chef, who was talking with Nurse Joy.

"...Yes?" Raiga asked confused, looking at the panting boy.

"Yes? I heard that you wanted me over here! Urgently!"

Raiga looked at the red head like he was a nut case. "What in the world are you talking about, boy? I never asked for you."

Declan's jaw dropped. "But but Steven said!"

"Um, well Steven is clearly delusional. Now get lost boy... before you so rudely interrupted, Nurse Joy and I were having a wonderful little chat." He gave her a sweet smile.

Nurse Joy blushed. "Yes I suppose we were..."

Declan frowned. "I am SO confused right now." He stated, flopping onto on of the couches in the Pokemon Centre. "That Steven has some explaining to do."

* * *

"Raiga actually did that?" I asked, laughing hysterically. Steven had been telling me a bunch of stories about himself and his best friend when they were younger.

"He did... " He looked past me, over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his sudden expression change.

"Nothing...it's just that I'm getting concerned."

"About what?" I asked.

"Team Magma."

I tensed, and felt my hands turn into fists. "They're not here are they?" I asked surveying the area.

"No." Steven said returning his eyes to my face. "But I know they are going to come after us soon; after me." He then looked angry, trembling as he shook his head from side to side. "I'm sorry to have dragged you into all of this nonsense! I feel so bad after what happened..."

"It's not your fault." I said smiling at him. "Those goons are crazy and I'm sure we can handle them next time."

"But what if we can't?" Steven asked discouraged. "Then what? We barely escaped last time. If they win then they're going to capture me and do who knows what to you."

I looked down and then looked back at him. "Hey, Steven... If that ever does happen, I'll come save you. There's no way I'm going to let them get away with kidnapping you!"

He glanced back at me. "That's nice of you, but...you should try not to get involved. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't and besides...you can consider it my duty from now on. I own you for rescuing me earlier." I said beaming.

"But that doesn't-"

"Steven." I said cutting him off. We held each others gaze. "I promise if anything happens, I'll come to your rescue this time. I'm not going to be your burden."

He was about to say to something, but I abruptly put my hand on top of his. I leaned forward and looked him straight in the eye. "I promise."

He stared at my hand and then smiled weakly. "Is that a promise you think you can really keep?"

"Yeah." I responded, grinning reassuringly. "Trust me...I never go back on my word."

* * *

**Hey didn't that last line something like Naruto would say? XD Well... if any of you guys even watch/read Naruto...**

**'Ginger' by the way, is kind of a slang term for red haired people if some of you guys didn't understand that! Also, I have a new question that I want you guys to answer in your review. I'm sure most of you have noticed that the main female character's name has not been mentioned. So w****hat name first comes to mind when you think of her? Write down the FIRST one that does! It makes it more fun that way and I don't care how stupid it might sound :) mine was Charlotte for some reason? Haha.**

**'Till next time everyone!**

**~XOXO~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey, so I finally updated! :) Sorry about the wait. This chapter is super long so be prepared!**

**Story is rated teen (please note there is some vulgar language used)**

* * *

The Unexpected Departure

"You better not be lying. I hate it when people play games with me." A man growled menacingly.

"Humph. I've told you all I know, now please leave." The orange haired woman replied.

"How rude. Aren't you going to at least offer me a good bye kiss for not hurting you?" He said snickering, and then leaning closer to nurse Joy's face.

"Stop it! Leave before I call the police!" She shrieked, putting her hands up in defence.

"That's enough, let's be on our way now." Another voice commanded.

The man looked back to see another character like himself standing in the doorway of the Pokemon Centre.

"Fine." He grumbled irritably. He trudged his way over to his partner; a frown hung on his face.

"The last thing we need to do is cause trouble to get ourselves noticed." The man in the doorway hissed quietly. "We must report what we've learned so far."

The other nodded in agreement and together the two hooded men left the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"Would stop looking at Steven like that!" I said smacking Declan in the back of the head. The red head had been glaring at him the whole time we had been eating our lunch.

"Ow! Sorry! It's just that I still don't understand why he lied to me!" Declan spat, crossing his arms.

Steven's expression turned innocent as he widened his eyes slightly. "Huh?"

"You heard me!" Declan muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dec. I could have sworn that I heard Raiga ask for you." Steven replied nervously, smiling sweetly and scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't though." Raiga said flatly. "Someones clearly taken too many rocks to the head..."

"Probably." Steven agreed, followed with a chuckle.

I studied Steven carefully, trying to determine if he was lying or not. Yet, he was still smiling. His hair was shining a light silver in the sun. His big blue eyes were also gleaming, showing no sign of guilt. I felt the corners of my mouth slowly turn upwards. Seeing him so happy and care free made me smile.

"What? Was Raiga's comment really that funny?" Steven asked.

It took me a few seconds to realize he was talking to me. Those blue eyes of his were glancing at me curiously.

"Uh..." I started to say.

Suddenly, a red beam shone from one the Poke balls that lay near my feet. The beam outlined the figure of a small Pokemon.

"Mud kip!" It announced loudly, waving the fin on it's head.

"Hey!" I said, putting down the sandwich I was nibbling on.

"Mud kip, you're supposed to stay in there." I stated, pointing to the empty Poke ball laying on the grass.

The Pokemon seemed to be ignoring me as it looked around cautiously. It's fin twitched as it looked from to side, scanning it's surroundings.

"Maybe it senses something is wrong." Steven suggested, also noticing it's odd behaviour.

"I doubt." I said sighing. "All this one does is cause trouble."

As if right on cue, Mud kip said it's name and then darted into the forest.

"What?" I cried, watching the little blue Pokemon scurry away. "Not again! Be right back guys!" I called out before chasing after it.

"Heh, what a rambunctious creature." Raiga stated before slurping another spoonful of his delicious soup.

"Oh, boy." Declan said shaking his head. "Out of the Pokemon my dad offered her, she and only she would end up with one like that."

"I should go after her." Steven said standing to his feet. "The last time that Pokemon ran away, she ended up in some serious danger!"

Steven ran away so fast, Declan and Raiga didn't have a chance to say anything.

"Want to just sit here and eat their share of food?" Raiga asked quietly.

Declan looked in the direction Steven had run off to and then to the untouched food before him.

"Sure." The red head responded with a crooked grin.

"I'm getting real sick of this, Mud kip!" I shouted.

The Pokemon was about three metres ahead of me, not slowing it's fast pace as it raced through the forest.

I began to pant as I pursued my Mud kip. "If this is your way of getting me to lose weight or something, I don't like it!" I said with an annoyed tone.

The trail we were on in the forest turned into an opening. There were pure grassy hills, and something else that lay in the distance that I couldn't quite make out. Mud kip was heading right for it.

"Hey! Be careful!"

Still running, I turned my head to see Steven a couple metres behind me.

"Steven!" I said keeping my eyes on him.

"Watch out!" He yelled, his eyes widening with shock.

"What?-Ahh!" I felt my shoe slip from the wet grass. My body slid forward rapidly from the fast pace I had been running. The same foot hit a rock, causing me to trip. I shrieked as I flung forward in a body of water. In shock from the fall, I sunk deep into the dirty water; with Mud kip by side. The Pokemon swam underwater happily, swimming circles around my numb body.

Using all of my strength, I immediately swam up, seeing Steven hovered over the edge as I broke the surface.

"Here." He said half laughing. He stretched out his arm towards me. I latched onto it and he pulled me of the water and onto the dry grass on the hill.

"You okay?" He asked as I coughed up some water.

"I've been better." I said dazed.

My attention then turned back to Mud kip. "Ugh, that Pokemon!" I cried on frustration. "It dragged me all the way out here just for a swim?"

Steven laughed. "Well, he is a troublesome fellow. I brought his Poke ball, so you can put him back once he's done."

"You're the best." I said sighing.

He smiled and sat next to me on the grass.

"I had a bad feeling letting you follow that Pokemon out here alone." He said taking the enormous, black back pack off his back.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Sure, you're the biggest klutz I've ever met!"

I hung my head to his response. "Well, excuse me! If you hadn't followed me I wouldn't have been distracted and fallen in, in the first place!" I snapped.

"...Nah, I bet you still would've fallen in." He said with a sweet smile.

"Steven you're such a – ACHOO!"

I blushed after letting out an embarrassingly loud sneeze.

"Oh, no." Steven said shaking his head. "Here, you should use this."

I watched as pulled out a soft green towel from his back pack. He moved to me closer and draped the warm fabric over my shoulders. I snuggled into the towel, tightening it around my wet body.

"Better?" He asked, glancing down.

"Y-yeah." I squeaked. I felt my cheeks burn from the closeness of his face. Whenever he looked at me with those eyes of his; I found it hard to look away.

"Hm?"

I felt my eyes bulge out of my skull as he smacked a warm hand onto my forehead.

"Hm?" He repeated. "It seemed like you had a fever or something for a second, but I guess not."

I sighed as he removed his hand. "Nope I'm fine. Just a little cold water, nothing I can't take."

"Well, in that case I'm glad." He started to stand up. "We should head back then, you need to finish your lunch."

He returned Mud kip back into it's Poke ball. As he began to turn around, I watched as my own arm flung up. He looked at me in surprise as my thin fingers clutched his wrist.

"What's ... the matter?" He asked puzzled, gazing back and forth at his wrist and my face.

"I-I... um." I stuttered with pink cheeks. That was a good question, what had I even done that?

"I want to stay here and rest!" I said letting go of wrist abruptly. "All that running Mud kip made me do has worn me out!" I said laughing like idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Steven said softly, sitting next to me again. "I should have been more considerate. Just tell me when you're ready to leave."

"Okay." I said quietly, picking at the grass. He was nice; too nice. "Why does he have to be so sweet?" I thought to myself. It made it hard to be mad at the guy.

Steven sat next to me with both hands at both sides; pressed against the grass. His gaze was directed at the sky; as if he was watching the clouds.

"So, I was talking to Raiga." He said, turning attention to me. "Declan and himself are officially going to be travelling with us from now on." From his smile I could see he thought of this as a good thing.

"Really? Um...wow." I said, failing at being the least bit enthusiastic.

"What's with the down face?" Steven asked quietly. "You don't want them to travel with us?"

I didn't know how to answer that question, so I just adverted my glance to the opposite side. I liked having Raiga and Declan around, sure, but I had also enjoyed travelling a lone with Steven. I just didn't understand why.

"I must be used to having only him around." I thought to myself reassuringly. That had to be it...right?

"I prefer just having you as a travelling partner." Steven stated happily, as his reading my thoughts.

I felt a goofy smile spread onto my face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course." He said looking me straight in the eyes. "I've been travelling alone for quite some time before I met you. Having a dad like mine that owns such a huge business didn't really give me a chance to see him a lot as a child."

My smile twisted into a frown as I heard the ting of sadness in Steven's voice. Mr. Stone was such a kindhearted man; he probably had wished to have spent more quality time with his son as well.

"My dad's a researcher like Declan's dad." I said looking up at the clouds rolling in the blue sky.

"As a kid, I hardly saw him since he travelled around so much, looking for new kinds of Pokemon and stuff. My mom was around, but she always wanted to keep me cooped up in the house; like her. We were complete opposites. She wasn't a Pokemon trainer as a child, but a seamstress at shop in a small town. She didn't approve of me exploring on my own, but , I guess I must take after my dad! Like he used to say, "I'm daddy's little girl." I said with a small giggle.

"Anyway, I know how you must feel, Steven. The thing I used to tell myself when I felt alone was that my dad was probably feeling the same way. It made me feel better to know he was missing me too, you know?"

Steven looked at me in awe, and then followed my gaze to the sky. "But, now since you and I have met. We don't have to feel so alone." He paused. "Do you feel the same?"

I nodded, glancing at him shyly. "To be honest, I never thought I would find such an awesome person to travel with."

Steven turned his head to flash another one of his brilliant grins. "You know..." He said softly. "You might be the biggest klutz in the whole Johto region, but I've never met a girl as courageous as you. Like the way you handle that Tabitha and team Magma...it kind of blows me away sometimes." He added in a quiet chuckle.

I chewed on my lip as his words sunk in."You mean that?"

"I do." He said, turning his body so his knees were pointed towards me. "Even though you are aware that by being around me you're putting yourself in danger, you still aren't afraid. I find that amazing."

"My loyalty impresses you, does it?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No, not just that." He said leaning closer. "Everything about you does."

I felt my jaw drop for a second and a blush arose to my face. _"Had he actually just said that?"_ I thought frantically.

"You're different." He continued, his face close to mine. "I like that."

"Are being serious right now?" I breathed out. Inside my chest my heart was racing. He was so close that his warm breath tickled my bare neck as he spoke.

"I am, no jokes this time." His blue eyes gazed down at me. They were filled with such warmth and reassurance; I felt myself inch closer to him.

"I'm really glad I met you." He said quietly, his voice barely louder then a whisper. He titled his head slightly, slowly bring lips closer to mine.

This was it. My heart rate sped up faster as I felt his fingertips graze my jaw line. "_Oh my god, he's going to kiss me."_ I thought flustered. Trying to calm myself, I shut my eyes and parted my lips. _"I... want him to kiss me,"_ I realized inside my head. _"Am I in love with Steven?" _

I felt Steven use his hand so tilt my head more to one side, the heat from his hands sent tingles all over my skin. _"Three more seconds until he kisses me."_ I thought as I braced myself anxiously. His breath was on my lips, it would be a matter of seconds before he did it. _"Three, Two, One-"_

"EW! Are you two going to make out?"

I nearly fell forward as Steven abruptly turned around. A little girl, who looked about the age six, was eyeing us with huge brown eyes. She wore a yellow sun dress and had her light, brown hair in small pig tails.

"That's gross!" She stated, clearly disgusted.

"Uh..uh...?" I blurted; in shock from what had just occurred.

"What are you doing in the forest all by yourself?" Steven asked her sweetly. "Are you lost?

"Nope." The girl stated. "My mom's picking some berries, I'm just taking Cute pie out for a walk."

"Cutie pie?" Steven and I both questioned in unison.

A Eevee appeared from behind the little girl. "Yep, this is my cutie pie! Well, we better go now!" With that she and her "Cutie pie" disappeared into the forest.

There was then a tension built up between Steven and myself as we both faced away from each other. None of us said a word; only the sound of the gentle breeze could be heard.

"Should...we leave now?" He asked, breaking the deadly silence.

"Sounds like a good idea!" I said getting up quickly. I didn't even bother waiting for him as I picked up my Poke ball and strutted back the way we came.

I was definitely not going to be able to look Mr. Stone's son in the eye for a while.

* * *

"There's going to be a storm tonight." Raiga said with a frown.

"Really?" I asked, putting the now clean dishes back into his bag. We had just finished eating dinner and for me, it had been the most awkward one of my life thus far.

Steven had sat across from me, sending me little grins. I wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose to remind me of our "almost kiss" or if I was just imagining it. Either reason, I always found myself avoiding his eyes.

"Hey, if there's a storm coming shouldn't we head to the Pokemon centre?" Declan suggested. He had finished his share of cleaning; already packed up and ready to go.

"That's a good idea. Do you approve, Steven?" Raiga asked.

"I guess we have no choice." The silver haired man replied with a shrug.

On our way to the Pokemon centre, Raiga and Steven walked in front while Declan and I followed behind.

"I still can't believe you fell into a pond." Declan said snickering at me. "Like who does that?"

"Shut up!" I said crossly.

"Make me!" He retorted.

"Come over here and I'll give your face a taste of my fist!" I said shaking my right hand at him.

"Alright, settle down children." Raiga called out irritably from ahead. "We're almost there so please suppress the want to try to kill each other for a bit longer, okay?"

When we finally arrived at the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy greeted us kindly. After hearing our situation she offered to let us stay in some of the "guest" rooms the Pokemon centre had for wandering Pokemon trainers. She led us to one huge room.

"Bunk...beds?" Declan said baffled.

I peered in to take a look into the room as well. Inside there was a circular mat that resembled a giant Poke ball. There was one window with purple curtains and underneath it was a white night table with an alarm clock resting on top. By the unpainted wall, two bunk beds were pressed against either sides of the room. It looked more like a room that belonged to a ten year old then a guest room.

"Lovely." Raiga said, also noticing the childish set up. He put down his belongings on the top of one of the bunk beds, clearly claiming it as his spot.

"Steven, you can have the bottom." He said sheepishly.

"Thanks, bud." Steven replied laughing.

"Oh, excuse me. But did he just say your name was Steven?" Nurse Joy asked shocked.

"Yes, it is." Steven said curiously. "Why, can I help you with something?"

Nurse Joy paused for a second, but then another sweet smile returned to her face. "I need to talk to you Steven, would you mind coming to the front desk for a moment?" With a nod, Steven followed her without hesitation. Curious as well, I began to do the same.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey!" I cried as Raiga tugged onto the back of my shirt, holding me back.

"Don't be such a Nosey Nelly. Steven probably left something with that nurse, he usually does when he travels into these small towns."

"Why?" I asked as he released me.

Raiga shrugged, using a hand to run his large fingers through his spiky, blonde hair, "I guess he trusts all the Nurse Joy's. They all are pretty warmhearted and loyal."

"That's true." I said, laying onto the bottom bunk bed of the bed opposite to Raiga. Just like the hefty chef, Declan had claimed that top spot of our bunk bed. "Goodnight down there." The red head sneered as Raiga flicked off the lights.

"Shouldn't we leave them on for Steven?" I asked.

"You worry about him too much. Calm down, the moon light from that window gives the room some light. And don't worry, he shouldn't be that long..." Followed with a long yawn, Raiga collapsed onto his bed.

"Someone's really tired, huh, Dec?" I asked quietly. There was no response, so I poked my head out to look upwards. Declan had tucked himself into his bed with his face turned the opposite way.

Sighing I snuggled into the warmth of own bed. Raiga had been right, the light from the window allowed me to see around the room. I turned onto my one side to glance at the clock. It read 10:01 in big read, block like numbers. Slowly I began to close my eyes, feeling the exhaustion from earlier settle in. Steven had to come back soon, but for some reason I was still worried.

* * *

"Where?"

"Outside he's... with...they.."

I could hear voices, all around. Some angry, others scared. I couldn't recognize who they belonged to though...

"Leave...**SHUT UP**!"

I awoke startled. Taking in sharp breaths, I looked around. Everything seemed just as it was before I had fallen asleep. Declan and Raiga were both caught in a deep slumber and the dark room was still being illuminated from the moon light from the window. The only change I had noticed was in the numbers in the clock. It was now 12:21 AM.

I flung off the covers as I got out of bed. This was just ridiculous, two hours had passed Steven still wasn't back yet. I closed the bedroom door silently behind me, being careful to not wake up Declan or Raiga. I then tip toed down the hall of the Pokemon centre, now realizing I had never ended up changing into my pyjamas. Expectantly, I wandered to the front desk to see Nurse Joy, but she was no where to be found. _"She must have gone off to bed."_ I thought to myself. The lounging area by the front desk was also empty, the couches and chairs bare.

"Where is he?" I muttered confused.

That's when I saw them. Through the glass doors of the Pokemon Centre, the silhouettes of two men appeared. Slowly I crept over to the doorway, wondering if Steven was one of them.

"Don't forget, Stone." A gruff voice called out.

I paused, watching as one figure disappeared, leaving one other behind. I held my breath as I wrapped my fingers around the cold, steel handle of the Pokemon Centre door. With one swing, I swung the heavy door open, letting the cool night air hit my body.

Just metres away, Steven stood with his back turned. His sliver hair shone in the moon light and his hands were buried into his pockets.

"Steven!" I said taking a few steps towards him.

"Stop." He demanded.

"What?" I said, obeying. "Steven, what's going on?"

"It doesn't concern you, now go back inside." He replied bitterly.

I almost did a double take. The anger in his voice was evident; something bad had clearly happened. "I won't leave until you tell me." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.

I watched as Steven turned around. His sliver bangs covered his eyes, shielding his expression. "Go." He growled, keeping his voice low. Steven took his hands out of his pockets, letting them hang as fists at his sides.

"I'm staying." I argued back. Something wasn't right, he was acting different. "_I wonder who that other man was..."_ I thought angrily. _"I hope Steven's not in trouble."_

He lifted his head up and when he did, I nearly fell backwards. His eyes were wild with anger; it felt like I staring back at a different person. "Leave me alone!" He yelled, his fists shaking.

Startled I trembled for a second. He gave me a cold look with those eyes; the same look he had given Tabitha. Reluctantly, I whipped around and ran back inside. _"What happened to him?"_ I thought once I was back in the safety of the bedroom. I pressed my back against the closed door of the room, gazing back and forth at the two figures lying in their beds. Declan and Raiga were still sound asleep, oblivious to what was going on.

Catching my breath, I crawled back into my own bed. I stared blankly up at the ceiling and let my mind go crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. _"Was it dangerous out there? Is he mad at me for something?"_ I thought sadly. I thought for what seemed like forever, my mind was not easily going to be put to ease. Then I heard it; the sound of someone twisting the door knob.

I instantly shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I listened as the door slowly creaked open and then shut. The sound of foot steps came closer; whoever it was, was coming towards me. I tried my best to slow my heart rate as I could sense someone hovering over my bed. Their rough breathing was ringing in my ear drums.

"Forgive me." I heard someone murmur and then I heard them slowly walk away. The door opened once more and then shut. Leaving behind an eerie silence. My eyes flung open as I sat up in bed. _"Was that Steven?"_ I thought. Determined to get up and see, I tried lifting myself of bed. My body refused to move as I tried; it was almost two o clock in the morning. Feeling defeated, I fell back onto my bed, letting my head sink into the soft pillow. I lost consciousness, letting the image of the closed door be the last image in my mind.

* * *

"Yummy!" Declan praised as he dug into Raiga's home made pancakes.

I ate daintily, taking small bites of my food. Steven seemed to be doing the same as he sat across from me, his gaze directed somewhere else.

"Is something wrong, Steven?" Raiga asked, with his mouth full. "What did Nurse Joy want?"

"Nothing." He said smiling. "She just wanted some help with something."

"_Liar."_ I thought to myself. Steven had been talking to someone else, his voice had sounded devious; almost evil. _"I need to find out who that other man was." _

"What's this?" Declan pulled out a pamphlet from Raiga's back pack. "A festival!" The red head said grinning. "It says there's going to be a festival held in a town close by, tonight."

"I know." Raiga replied, putting down his food. "Would you guys want to go? I hear they are pretty entertaining."

Declan and I nodded. "A festival sounds great." I said smiling. It would also give me a good excuse to take my mind off of what had happened last night.

"It does indeed." Steven said returning a smile. "We could see the fireworks show together, what do you think about that plan?"

I noticed he was talking to me, his eyes no longer violent. The smile of his face seemed to be painted on as he stared at me anxiously.

"I'd rather see them with Declan." I said flatly, getting up. "I'll be waiting for you guys outside, please excuse me." With that, I walked away; leaving the others to sit there in shock.

"You just got...wait for it...REJECTED." Raiga announced happily, giving Declan a powerful high five.

"Whoa, she wants to go with me?" Declan said grinning. "I guess she must like me better after all." He boasted, jabbing Steven in the ribs playfully.

The silver haired man frowned and rubbed his left temple with his fingers. He stared in the direction of the doors that belonged to the Pokemon Centre; looking hurt.

"Hey, man were just kidding, but I guess you must have pissed her off or something. You know women, they get angry over the stupidest things." Raiga said reassuringly.

Steven stood to his feet, narrowing his eyes. "She has a good reason." He said before walking out of the Pokemon Centre.

I sat on the bench outside of the Centre, watching as some wild Pokemon flew in circles above. I was angry at him for not telling me what had happened, but by acting like everything was fine only made me angrier.

"**Leave me alone!" **The harshness of his voice still rung in my ears,

"Hey." Steven said quietly, as he sat next to me. Noticing this, I scooted away so we were on opposite sides of the bench.

"Listen." He said with a sigh. "I know you saw what happened last night, but we can't let Declan or Raiga know."

"We? Don't you mean you?" I snapped. "I don't recall you ever telling me, but just yelling instead."

"I'm sorry." Steven said softly. "Everything will make sense tonight. I'll tell you what happened if you come to the fireworks show with me tonight."

"Why there?" I asked cautiously.

"Like I said, it will make sense tonight. But you have to listen to me, okay?"

He looked completely serious so I nodded. "Fine, I'll go with you. But you have to tell me Steven, I'm just worried about you. I'm not trying to-"

"I know." He said smiling. "And I thank you for that."

"Guys, should we start heading towards the town?" Declan asked, barging through the doors of the Pokemon Centre.

"We should leave now if we want to make it in time." Raiga said glancing at the giant, black watch on his wrist.

"Then let's be on our way." Steven held a hand out to me. Hesitantly I took it and he smiled as he pulled me to my feet.

"_Just what exactly are you hiding, Steven." _I thought as we began to head for the town. _"Do I even want to find out anymore?"_

* * *

The festival was like countless others I had been too, but maybe sharing it with others had made it seem just a little more enjoyable. The town was full of life with kids and people of all ages lining up for the exciting games set up all around.

"Yeah!" Declan threw his hands up in victory after beating Raiga in their fifth game of "smack the Golbat." A game which consisted of two players trying to smack as many fake Golbats with a wooden mallet as possible.

We had already played several games, each time Declan seemed to be "owning" Raiga. Steven had been content, preferring to watch while we all played and had fun. The only thing I had convinced him to do was ride the merry go ride with me. The merry go round was huge with the horses resembling Pontya's and Radpidashe's. He had seemed to like it, laughing along with me as we rode with little children.

"It's almost nine o clock." Raiga announced as we all stopped in front of a giant fountain . The stone was sculpted into a giant Vaporean. Water fell the rocks behind the Pokemon, collecting into a pool at the bottom. It was beautifully constructed.

"_The fire works start at nine." _I thought, glancing back at Steven.

"Hey look!" Declan yelled, grabbing Raiga's arm. "Bet I can beat you at that game too!" The two argued as they made their way towards another game, leaving Steven and I alone by the water fountain.

"Meet me here at nine, alright?" He said before turning to walk away in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He didn't answer, but just kept walking until he vanished into a crowd of people. I looked at my watch to see that I still had about twenty minutes to spare. "What's gotten into you?" I thought, slumping down by the fountain. _"I wish he would just tell me what's wrong."_

* * *

"Where's Steven?" I looked up to see Declan standing in front of me. He looked concerned, his large purple eyes holding mine.

"I don't know." I said flatly. "He was supposed to meet me here at nine."

"What? It's already twenty past nine!" Dec exclaimed. "What a jerk." With that, he took a seat next to me.

"He'll come." I said quietly. Inside though, I was feeling hurt; he had said he would tell me everything. It was starting to seem like he decided to blow me off instead.

"Are you telling me that, or are you trying to reassure yourself?"

I gasped, looking at Declan in shock and then bringing my gaze downwards to stare at my shoes. _"That's a good question."_

"Hey, I'm sorry. But if you still want to see the show, I'll go with you. After all, I was your original choice, right?" He said beaming.

I couldn't help, but smile. "That's kind of you, Dec, but wouldn't you rather be hanging out with Raiga?"

"Nah, he said he's had enough, Besides, this is my chance." He said with a small wink.

"_His chance?" _I blinked a couple of times. _"What did he mean by that?"_

"You coming or what?" The red head asked.

I got up and together we headed for the fire works. I kept thinking about Steven until we got there. For some reason I felt betrayed as if he had just broken my trust. I was in my own world until I felt someone slip their hand into mine.

"Oh, Dec..." I started to say.

"You look distracted. Enjoy the fireworks and my company; this is a date after all isn't it?" He said grinning crookedly.

"Um- well...sure." I said giving in. He looked so happy; it be best to have at least one guy happy with me for now.

I turned my attention to the bright fireworks in the sky. The loud sound of them shooting up and cracking filled the air along with the joyful cries of children. I scanned the large crowd; looking only for one person.

"_Why didn't he show up?"_ I found my thoughts wandering back to Steven. My grip around Declan's hand tightened. It had seemed like earlier Steven had interest in me, almost trying to kiss me. Now he was acting like a huge jerk. I just didn't understand him!

"You okay?" Declan asked.

"Mhm." I said dazed.

"Come on, now." Declan said sighing. "Don't look so upset."

"Sorry...I'm just worried about Steven." I admitted remorsefully.

"Oh." Declan smirked. "I know what will get your mind off him..."

I watched curiously as Declan pulled me closer so we were inches away. He let go of my hand, resting his on the small of my back. He used his other hand to hold the back of my head, letting his fingers comb through my hair. As he began to lean in closer I started to realize what he was trying to do.

"Declan- w-wait!" I cried. A hand grabbed his collar, pulling the red head back; away from me. The hand belonged to none other than Steven, who stood with a solemn plastered expression on his face.

"What's the big idea interrupting?" Declan growled. "You think you can show up after blowing her off!"

"Save your breath." Steven said roughly. "I've just come to say goodbye."

"Good bye?" Declan and I asked in unison.

"What are you talking about, Steven?" I demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, I've just decided I'm going to continue travelling alone from now on. I prefer it that way. Tell Raiga I wish him well." He replied apathetically.

"Hold on!" I yelled as he began to sprint away. "Declan, go find Raiga and tell him somethings wrong with Steven!" I said turning to my red haired friend.

"R-right!" Declan nodded and then ran off.

I chased after Steven, calling his name. "What's gotten into you? Answer me!" I called. _"Why's he acting like this all of a sudden?"_ I kept chase until we ended up deep into a nearby forest. Steven stopped, his back turned to me. It was starting to look like deja vu from the night before.

"Why are you still following me?" He asked sourly.

"Because I want to help you!" I said, close to tears. "Steven somethings bugging you, I can tell."

"How can you tell?" He demanded. "You barely know me!"

"We've been through a lot so far!" I argued. "You don't usually act this way!" I paused, my arms trembling with frustration. "What happened earlier? Huh? When you told me you didn't want to be alone anymore? That you were glad that you met me? Are you saying you-"

"I didn't mean it." He stated coldly.

I gasped, feeling my eyes water. "You...didn't." I squeezed my hand into a tight fist. "I don't believe you." His voice was different like before; like the Steven I didn't recognize. It was like he had an malicious doppelganger or a bi polar disorder.

"Believe what you want, but did you honestly think I'd want to spend my time travelling with a dumb klutz like you? I'd rather be alone." He responded passively.

"W-what? Are you saying you lied earlier?" I felt tears brim my eyes.

"I just said what I thought would make you happy at the time. Just leave me and go back to your Declan."

"Is that it? Is it because of Dec?" I pressed angrily. " Acting like this upon jealously is low, even for you, Steven! I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"I never said I was jealous! He seems to like you and you like him...All I'm saying is I don't want you to be around me!" He snapped back. He turned around to face me once more, his eyes like steel daggers.

I cringed, feeling weak before him. "Why?... What did I do to make you hate me so much, Steven?" I uttered, letting my tears fall down my cheeks. "I like Declan, but I have stronger feelings for _you._ I care about you a lot. I'm sorry for whatever I did, Just don't leave me like this!"

It seemed like there was a crack in his steel mask. For a moment his facial features softened, as if I had broken through this impenetrable armour of his. Before I knew it, he let his bangs cover his eyes, letting a shadow hide his face.

"I could never hate you. No matter what. I just hope you'll understand someday." He began to walk away again, leaving me to marvel at his words.

"No, Steven please come back!" I cried. "Understand what?"

"Good bye." He said stoically. Leaving me behind in the middle of the forest.

I sunk to my knees, wiping away the tears from my face as he moved farther and farther into the forest. I watched helplessly, until I saw his figure disappear into the darkness.

* * *

**Declan's acting like a total flirt and Steven is being a total jerk, hmm...**

**This chapter is like 15 pages long ! :O That's what it says on the program I'm using anyway. Oh man, it took a while to write, but I glad I've finally finished it. On to the next one now! :D**

**Tell me what you guys thought and your opinions on Steven now...could you ever hate him? I know I couldn't ;)**

**~XOXO~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back. I wasn't getting any inspiration for this story and had writers block, but everythings back in order and I have it all figured out! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! :)**

**Story is rated T for Teen.**

**

* * *

**

The Truth is Revealed

I lay there, staring blankly up at the stars. He had left for good.. The festival was probably over by now, but I couldn't have cared less. I sat alone, under a tree in the forest where he had wandered off to. I tried searching for him, calling his name and pleading that he hear my cries, but Steven was long gone.

I must have cried for hours as I sat there. The darkness only shadowed my tiny frame as I huddled against the rough bark of the tree. It was freezing and I could feel my body shivering as I wiped away the tears.

I stood up and rubbed my arms with my hands. It would be best if I went to go find Raiga and Declan, crying here in the dark wasn't going to get me anywhere. The red head had probably found him by now and the pair were most likely wondering where Steven and I were.

Steven.

**"Believe what you want, but did you honestly think I'd want to spend my time traveling with a dumb klutz like you? I'd rather be alone." **

I bit my lip hard and tried to hold back the tears as I trudged through the forest. Maybe it was best to try and forget about him. Whatever his problem was, I wasn't important enough to him to know. I was just some stupid little girl to him after all.

The moonlight helped a little as it guided me towards the exit of the forest, the spot where I had last seen Mr. Stone's son. I quickened my pace and was soon back in the town. People were packing up the festival as I walked back. The happy atmosphere of children laughing and lanterns burning brightly had fallen. It was silent and dark.

Once I reached the Pokemon Center, the same one we had stayed in the night before, I noticed Nurse Joy glancing at me. She was giving me a sympathetic look, as if she had known what had happened. I gave her a weak smile before approaching.

"Are Raiga and Declan still staying here?"

She nodded. "Yes, they're in the same room you guys were in the night before." She paused and then smiled hesitantly. "They were worried sick about you."

I looked down solemnly. "Oh." I dragged my feet away from the front desk, not caring if I was sounding rude. I made my way over to the room and opened the door.

The boys turned there heads quickly as I entered the room, looks of shock plastered on their faces. "Y-Y-Y-You're back!" Declan exclaimed.

"Where were you?" Raiga demanded. "We were worried- "I was trying to find Steven." I interrupted.

The two of them silenced and glanced at me expectantly, as if wanting me to tell them where he was. My eyes darted back and forth between each of their faces before my bottom lip began to quiver.

"He's gone." I said throwing my arms up in the air. My voice had cracked and I knew I was crying. I turned away quickly, embarrassed by my weak tear ducts.

"What do you mean..." Raiga started. "Declan told me he was acting weird earlier, but he actually left?"

"He said he didn't wanted to travel with us anymore, He- He...said he wanted to be alone." My eyes were directed at the floor as I continued. "I think somethings wrong..or something happened, but he didn't tell me anything. He just said..."

"**I didn't mean it."**

**Dumb klutz...**

I exhaled loudly. I wouldn't cry again, even though my watering eyes thought other wise. His words hurt so much. I couldn't get them out of my head.

"Hey", Declan said coming up beside me. "We'll look for him tomorrow. Maybe he's just upset or something."

"It's more than that!" I snapped. "What if Team Magma got him? What if he turned over to them? They were after him you know!"

"Do you think Steven would honestly work with them?" Raiga blurted, sounding angry. "You clearly don't know him that well do you?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock as I stared at Raiga in disbelief.

**"You barely know me!"**

Declan noticed my uneasiness and sent Raiga a look. "Don't yell at her like that. Let's just all calm down and look for him in the morning, alright?"

Raiga sighed and climbed up to his bed. "Fine, but I don't want anyone bad mouthing Steven. He's not like that."

Declan directed his eyes to me. "Are you going to be okay?" I nodded and he ushered me towards my bed. I lay down, not bothering to even place my body underneath the covers. I listened as Declan used the red coloured ladder to climb up onto his bed; above mine.

"Goodnight guys." The red head whispered wearily, clapping his hands so that the lights flickered off.

The room went dark and no one else said a word.

* * *

"Be careful." Nurse Joy called out as we left the Pokemon Center. Something about that nurse bothered me. It was as if she knew something, but wasn't willing to tell anyone. Her nervous smiles were making her uneasiness around us become too obvious.

I decided to forget about her as we exited. As planned, we headed towards the forest where I had last seen Steven. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the town was alive again. They were other young trainers roaming with their Pokemon and people selling things in little booths. The atmosphere had changed so drastically.

Once we got to the forest, Raiga suggested finding a spot to declare as our meeting place when we set off to find Steven. A big clearing that had a lone log placed dead center seemed perfect.

"Let's all split up and try to look for him. Our maximum will be an hour and an half. Hopefully someone will have found him by then." Raiga ordered.

Declan nodded, but I just stood there._"What if we don't find him?" _I thought sadly. _"What if something horrible happened?"_

"I'll set out first, see you two soon." Raiga said abruptly. He didn't even wait for us to reply and disappeared deeper into the forest.

"You ready?" Declan's voice snapped me back into reality. His purple eyes eyed me curiously. All signs of competitiveness in him was gone. It was odd, but the way he was looking at me... it felt different..

"I guess, but maybe this is a bad idea." I said quietly. "Maybe, Steven doesn't want - "You have to go." Declan said cutting me off. He directed his gaze away from me and then half smiled. "You're going to regret if you don't, I can tell already."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You can tell what? He left- "I can tell you really love him." He said sharply.

My eyes widened at him. "Dec-Dec..." "You can't deny it." He said, his facial features softening. His lips formed a small smile. "I could see that he felt the same way."

I felt my jaw drop. Declan brushed away his bangs with his fingers, and stared at me intensely. "I've had the biggest crush on you since we were younger, but you love him. Even I can see that."

I couldn't speak. My mouth was pretty much useless as it gaped in shock at him. Steven and I had almost kissed, had he seen that? Did that really mean Steven loved me? But, Declan was never the type to take to losing, no matter what the competition was. I always had an idea that he liked me, by the constant teasing, but the festival was proof enough. So, why was he encouraging me to go after him? If Steven really did love me...he wouldn't have left.

I was so confused and didn't know how to respond, so Declan continued. "Look, all I'm saying is that he really does care about you..." He bit his lips as he noticed my eyebrows begin to burrow.

"What?" I asked, my hands balling into fists.. "If he did he wouldn't have left! He wouldn't have hurt me!" I shouted. "He doesn't love me!"

"He was trying to protect you!" Declan blurted, his purple eyes fierce. I looked at him startled, my eyes holding his. "What do you mean?"

Declan caught himself and put a hand over his mouth. "I've...said too much. Just forget it." "No." I growled. "You know where he is, don't you? What's going on?"

The red head turned away and I felt the desperation overcome me. "Please, Declan." I whimpered. "You've been my best friend for ages, you have to tell me. Please."

I watched as his head hung. A long silence took place before it propped back up. "Dec?' I whispered. He turned around, his face stoic. I kept staying at him pleadingly until his eyes closed. "Fine", he said caving in.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now what's going on?"

"Team Magma", he started, "Last night they visited the Pokemon Center and forced Nurse Joy to tell them about Steven. That night when we all checked in to sleep, she wanted to speak to Steven...remember?"

I nodded. It made sense of why she had been acting so strangely. She must have been feeling guilty about the incident.

"Anyway, I had fallen asleep right away, but the sounds of voices woke me up. It was around eleven, and you and Raiga were still sound asleep. I sneaked outside and that's where I saw them. Steven was talking to two members of team Magma."

My eyes narrowed. _"So they had been there after all."_

"I came out and Steven demanded that I went back inside. I didn't listen and soon he was yelling at me. I was just as confused as you were at first, but I obeyed and went back to bed. I planned to return when he was finished talking to them. So, when Steven came in to our room again, I heard him say something to you and walk out."

"**Forgive me."**

My fingers trembled at the memory, but Declan didn't seem to notice. "I waited a bit and listened, but I didn't hear him exit the Pokemon Center. I crept out of bed and saw him. He was sitting alone on one of the sofas in the lounging area, his face is his hands..."

"_Steven?" Declan whispered. "Dude, what's going on?"_

_The silver haired man, lifted his head to see the boy approaching him dressed in pajamas. His steel eyes gazed away as he spoke. "Do you really want to know?"_

_Declan nodded furiously and sat next to him. "That was Team Magma right? What do they want with you?"_

_Steven looked at the boy cautiously. His eyes softened once an idea popped into his head, even Declan could sense something had caused a change in his mood. "I'll tell you everything you want you know, but you must help me in return. Sound like a plan?"_

"_Sure!" The red head exclaimed and Steven jerked. "Quiet", he urged, "No one else can know, but you. That's our first condition."_

_Declan bit his lip and nodded again. "Right. What do you want me to do?" Steven leaned over and whispered something into his ear in a low murmur. The red head's eyes widened as he did so._

"_You want me to what?" He asked bewildered as Steven finished. "But, I thought you liked her? I don't understand." _

"_I do." Steven stated. "That's the problem. I can't have her following me. If I don't go with them, they threatened to hurt her...and I can't have that. If she tries to come to my rescue then..." His voice trailed off. "I just want her to be safe, so please, you have to help me."_

_Declan looked at Steven wearily. His steel eyes weren't penetrating through him, but pleading him. The softness of his voice also helped the red head to figure out his weakness; his vulnerability was evident._

_Steven was in love with his best friend._

"_I'll do it."_

I didn't said a word, but stared at Declan unmoving. His words were still sinking in. The red head looked at me sadly. "You see don't you? At the festival last night, Steven left you alone by that fountain so he could find me. He told me to be your date for the rest of the festival and try to..." Declan blushed slightly. "Well kiss you. He said that I had to try and get you to fall in love with me...and make you hate him. "

"Declan...this...just..." I couldn't speak properly as I listened. Was that why he had tried to make such a sudden move on me? Is that why...Steven was being so harsh? He wanted me to hate him, so he could protect me? I felt my eyes begin to water. "It was an act then? You pretended last night?"

"Not necessarily", Declan said bowing his head. "I mean I wanted to kiss you, but it wasn't planned for Steven to interrupt. I suppose it was too hard for him after all. I realized that I still had to go along with the situation and you gave me the perfect excuse to leave, by going off to find Raiga."

"**Declan, go find Raiga and tell him something is wrong with Steven!"**

"**R-Right!"**

"So, that's it." He breathed. "Steven loves you, I'm telling you. He just doesn't want you to get hurt, but I guess that part kind of back fired, eh?"

I closed my eyes and Steven's face appeared in my mind. I began to cry at that point. I had been so stupid to think that he had turned on us. He really did have feelings for me after all, I couldn't believe it.

I heard Declan sigh wearily. "Maybe, I shouldn't have told you..." "No..." I said trying to recollect myself. "This is it." I felt the determination surge through me as I looked ahead. This was my chance, I would be able to fulfill my promise to him.

"I'm going to save, Steven."

Declan didn't say anything at first, but then smiled. "There's the attitude I admire. Now, you're going to need some information that Steven gave me. They're after him because he possesses a special stone that is key to them obtaining legendary Pokemon. There's only one like it and it's extremely rare, but only Steven has it."

"But, what use is that, if he left?" I said quietly, realization hitting me. Steven had disappeared last night, meaning he could be long gone from here by now.

"He did set off to meet up with Team Magma, but I heard another Team Magma member talking to Nurse Joy last night. I think there were confirming if Steven had left." Declan clenched his teeth. "So, it's possible that Team Magma is still lurking around here. If were lucky, you might be able to find them."

I nodded, absorbing all of the information like a sponge. That was probably why Nurse Joy had been extra jittery in the morning when we had left the center. "How about, Raiga? Does he know anything?"

Declan looked back. "No, but judging by how quickly he took off he's obviously worried about Steven. I'll find him and tell him what's going on here, just go!" He nudged me forward.

I was about to take a step when I glanced back at Declan. He was staring at his hands, as if pondering to himself.

I ran towards him with a burst of speed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dec. Seriously, if you hadn't told me this..." Declan had managed to put his own feelings aside for me and tell me the truth.. I couldn't express enough gratitude towards him as we stood there.

"I'm your best bud, you can always count on me." He said breaking away. "Now go before it's too late!We will be waiting for you guys when you come back" I saw that familiar crooked grin on his face and couldn't help but smile in return.

With a nod, I obeyed and ran. I kept running and running until I was getting deeper into the forest. My shoe lace was coming undone and I was half tripping as I continued, but I didn't stop. Nothing else mattered, I needed to find Team Magma and rescue Steven!

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a lot more fun to write, this one was more of just explaining Steven's intentions. Please review and thanks for the patience! :)**

**~XOXO~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for the wait! Before you read, I just wanted to inform all of you readers that I have a beta reader now :) ! Yay! So, hopefully you will notice a difference. And much thanks to Sweet But Psycho for helping me out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven - Keeping Her Promise **

I rested my hand against the trunk of a large tree, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't stop panting and I feel my stomach churning. Running non stop through the forest hadn't been such a fantastic plan after all. My shoes were caked in mud and the heat from the sun was causing sweat to form. Heck, I didn't even know where I was anymore. But, I knew for a fact I was not in the same town as I was before.

I decided to stop as I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me. I closed my eyes, as I lay sprawled on a soft patch of grass. This was becoming hopeless. It was almost evening and I still wasn't any closer to finding Steven. I glanced up at the sky. The clouds were rolling in, and the sun was starting to set. Tears began to form in my eyes as reality hit me. Team Magma would be long gone by now. It was over, I had lost my chance. I would never see him again. The image of Steven's face projected in my mind. I could see him clearly in my head, his silver hair, brilliant smile and of course his mysterious steel blue eyes.

I shoved the heels of my hands into the ground and forced myself up. Although they felt shaky, I conjured up the strength to spring back onto my feet. Biting my lip, I began to sprint once more. "Steven!" I shouted. My undone shoe laces were becoming a bother as I nearly fell a couple of times, but I couldn't have cared less. "Steven!" My throat was starting to become sorefrom my heavy panting. I kept my pace along the path, but I turned my attention to what was next to me. There was a steep grassy hill. I stared ahead and then back to the hill. Curiously, I ran over to see what was below. "Steven! Are you down there?" I took a few more steps, until I felt something slippery underneath me. I stepped onto my shoe lace, and lost balance. I screamed as my leg slid in the mud. From there I basically rolled down the grassy hill, right until I reach the pit of it.

"Mightyena come on!"

I groaned, as I sat up. My whole body was aching from that fall.

"Mightyena!"

My heart almost stopped. Approximately five meters way from me stood a mightyena. It was baring its teeth and snarling at me viciously.

"What's wrong with you?" The same gruff voice said. It seemed as if the owner couldn't see me, for now anyway. Frantically, I scanned my surroundings. A big log was right in front of me, so instinctively I ducked. I could hear footsteps and the pokemon starting to growl. I held my breath, hoping I was well hidden from sight.

"Get away from that! There's no time to be playing around here, Mightyena! We have to go!" I heard the pokemon whine, before finally retreating back to the man. I listened as their footsteps faded. Slowly, I peered over the log. They were heading straight ahead. I brushed myself off and followed then carefully.

As I stalked behind the figure, I reached into my pouch and pulled out a pokeball

"Espy!" My Espeon leapt onto my shoulder, its eyes glistening with curiosity. "Shh!" I urged. "We're trying to find out where Team Magma's hideout is." The pokemon blinked in confusion a few times at first, but obeyed.

The atmosphere had changed dramatically. Above, it was sunnier, warmer, there were plenty of Pokemon and big, oak trees all about, but here in the lower part of the forest it seemed to the opposite. It felt much darker, the air was denser and colder, there were no wild Pokemon to be seen and the only trees that were here were all bare or dead. I shivered and dug my hands into my pockets.

The man in front of us had put his pokemon back in its **p**oke ball. From behind he appeared tall and lanky, but sure enough, he was wearing the Team Magma uniform. I stared intensely at the hooded figure, praying he wouldn't turn around.

Finally, he came to a halt. I hid myself behind a tree, peering over slowly to see what was going on now. We had stopped right in front of a massive pile of boulders. He froze for a moment, and I bit my lip. I watched as he looked from side to side and then behind him. The hooded figure then knocked three times on the largest boulder. I gasped softly as it slid aside for him. He disappeared into the darkness and the boulder slowly resumed it's original place.

How clever. Concealing there hideout so well was definitely a smart thing to do, but now I knew where it was. Smiling to myself, I approached the same boulder. I mimicked the Magma member and banged my knuckles against the over sized rock three times. The boulder began to move, so I took a step back. I was face to face with a pit of black. Gulping, I balled my hands into fists and walked in. I was going to do this, it was far too late to turn back now. I listened as the boulder blocked the exit behind me.

The sounds of my steps echoed through the narrow pathway. The stalactites hanging from the ceiling helped me realize I was in a limestone cave. A small smile formed on my lips; I had learned that from Steven.

Torches where hung on the walls giving off an eerie, dim affect. I shuddered. It felt like the walls were closing in on me as I walked along this winding trail. It seemed never ending. I started to sprint, ignoring the cramps that I was beginning to feel. Espy murmured something softly, but I ignored it. Ten minutes had gone past once I reached the end of the hallway**. **I had to choose my path; go through the large wooden door that loomed in front of me, or branch left and go down a set of stairs and through another passageway. I looked over my options quickly, and decided to try the door. My espeon whined quietly. "It's going to be fine." I whispered. I really hoped I was right. I grabbed the brass handle and swung the door open as slowly as possible . Light was leaking was the room before me and I could hear voices.

"Excellent!"

That voice sounded familiar. I stepped out into the light, to see a giant crowd of Team Magma members below me. I knelt down, realizing that I was up on a balcony. Panicked, I crawled over to the metal railing. Maxie was standing before everyone with a tall, silver haired man and another Magma member next to him. That was Steven and Tabitha.

Catching my breath, I tried to observe what was going on by peering through the metal bars.

"This truly warms my heart." Maxie stated. "Such a young man like yourself willing to help our organization is just touching." He was smiling at Steven. I felt my hands ball up into fists.

"Now, hand it to us!" Tabitha demanded impatiently.

"No need to be so abrupt about things." Maxie intervened. "He's a guest, for now, so treat him kindly. After all, we do need him." Tabitha bit his lip, discreetly hiding his annoyance.

"I'll give you the stone, but then you have to promise to set me free." Steven replied huskily. He pulled out a shiny golden object from his pack.

"Wonderful, you have it. But, I'm afraid that we can't accept your little bargain." Maxie chuckled. Tabitha snatched the stone from Steven's hands, yet Steven did nothing. He seemed to be watching helplessly as Tabitha whispered something to Maxie and retreated into an elevator, the stone still in his possession.

The leader snapped his fingers and suddenly a Magma member appeared behind Steven.

"I apologize about this- I truly do- but…" Maxie sighed and then clasped his hands together. "This is just business. I can't trust you, you can't trust me. In order to make sure this stone is the real deal, we will require you to stay with us until the legendary Pokemon has been awakened. I would appreciate your cooperation."

I wanted to scream, yell, do anything to get Steven's attention, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"I understand." Steven responded stoically. His bangs shadowed his eyes, causing my stomach to churn. I watched helplessly as the hooded figure ushered him towards a door on the right side of the room.

I got to my feet and went back through the door. I had to get to that room. The stairs seemed the most logical, so I went down them. I ended up at another door, this time it had a window. Through it I could see the room where everyone had just been. Maxie was gone and the remaining members were leaving. They all exited the same way to my relief, so I waited until the area was totally cleared out. Once it was, I stepped inside. Espeon jumped off my shoulder and looked around the room. It pointed it's tail at the same door Steven had been dragged through. I nodded at my Pokemon and we both ran to it. I swung it open and ran. I felt like I was in a dungeon as I noticed thick, bolted wooden doors on each sides of me. There were more torches, but their flames gave off a dim aura.

I turned down random hallways, hoping to find Steven, but I felt like I kept going in circles. Leaning against a wall, I let my eyes flicker around the place. Everything looked the same. I had no idea of where I was now.

"Enjoy your stay!" I heard a husky laugh and the slamming of a door. I perked up and followed the sound that was just around the corner. I stopped once I saw the same guy that had taken Steven away. The Magma member was situated right in front of the door and turned his head immediately. He seemed in shock when he saw me. "W-what the…who are you?"

Espeon looked at me, but I shook my head. I dug deep into my pouch and reached for the poke ball. I smiled at it, I hadn't use this Pokemon in a while. "Go!"

"Bulbasaur!" My Pokemon seemed startled at first, but then noticed the man in front of us.

"What are you-"

"Espeon, hold him still with Psychic! And then, Bulbasaur, use Sleeping Powder!"

* * *

**Steven's POV**

I stared blankly at the wall across from me. I felt so damn helpless. "Arg!"

I slammed my fist onto the night table by my small bed. Things hadn't gone the way I had wanted them too. The real stone was in Team Magma's hands and soon they would awaken that poor pokemon. But, that wasn't the worst of my troubles…The smiling face of that girl I had met in the cave filled my head. I was imprisoned and yet all I could do was think about her**!** I sighed, before letting my face fall into my hands.

From the moment I had met her in the cave, I knew there was something different about her. She wasn't like any other girl I had met on my travels before. Here I was, an eighteen year old, used to spending practically spending every second of life on his own, missing a girl that had only come into my life for a short period of time. It's like she had shattered the strong sense independence I had. I wanted to escape and find her, hug her, hold her and see her smile again.

I bit down on my lip, hard. The brutal things I said to her kept re playing in my mind. My hand turned into a fist. But I had to protect her. If this was the only way to keep her safe, then so be it. I would suffer for her.

My head shot up as the door to my room creaked open. The silhouette of a young female was evident. The figure stepped into my room, the door shutting behind her. My jaw dropped.

"W-What?"

It was her. She stared back at me, her eyes holding mine. There was a long silence as neither of us said I word. I couldn't believe she was before me right now. Was I delirious?

"Steven." She sent me a small smile. "I'm here to return the favor." I paused, taking in the sound of her voice.

"You're…you're actually here right now." I whispered. She sighed.

"Look, there's no time to explain! We have to get you out of here!"

I stood up and approached her. Hesitantly, I stopped right in front of her. She seemed determined but also scared; scared of me. "But…"

"Let's go!" She tried to turn around, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! How did you come here?"

"I followed a Magma member." She blurted, her voice exasperated. "Now come on!" I closed my eyes. Not only was I confused, but I couldn't believe it, this girl really was something else.

"Steven, come on!" I shook my head from side to side and took my spot back on my bed.

"I can't leave." She crossed her arms, a frustrated look on her face.

"What?"

"If I leave they will come after us and you could-"

"I can take care of myself!" She interrupted. I saw tears forming in her eyes. "You think that I'm so weak that I always need protection, but Steven, I can do this. Trying to make me hate you isn't going to stop me from keeping my promise!"

I gaped at her. She knew. My hands began to tremble, as I felt that heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't need you to rescue me, leave." She scoffed, before frowning at me. "So, you're going to try to play tough guy again? It's not going to work, Steven. I'll wait here for as long as I have to."

"Arg! Why are you so stubborn?" I exploded. She sighed again.

"I just want to help you, please."

I bit my lip. I hated treating her like this. I felt that horrible feeling inside me begin to worsen. "I don't want your help; I can take care of myself too!" I rubbed my temples, calming myself. "Look, I don't want you to keep your promise. So, please, just go before someone comes."

"No." I turned to look at her. She had tears coming down her eyes. My hands began to tremble again, but I tore my eyes away. I thought of what would happen to her if she stuck around. These people were mad, who knows what they would do to her. I looked at her again.

"I don't understand, I really don't."

"Huh?" She questioned. I exhaled.

"I try everything I possibly can to protect you, but you just don't listen. I forced myself to say cruel things to you, to hurt you… and yet you're still here. I just don't understand why…"

The softness in my voice was evident, even to me. But, I was done. I couldn't do this to her anymore. Another silence passed, before I heard her take a step towards me. She was gazing at me, her glistening eyes holding mine.

"Steven, the only reason I'm still here is because…" I watched as her lips formed a small smile. "I love you." I looked into her eyes, stunned. A million thoughts were racing through my head, all trying to transform themselves into speech. It was all I could do to summarized them in a single utterance of her name as I reached towards her.

"Evelyn."

* * *

**Oo, so do you guys like the name choice? It's the name of my friend's younger sister and I adoooore it! This will probably be the name of my future baby girl... if I get married have kids haha. Revieww! :)**

**~XOXO~**


End file.
